He Love's Me, He Love's Me Not?
by ilovehimsohewillneverknow
Summary: The story of Finchel after graduation. Can they survive a long distance relationship? or will the fall apart at the seems?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_So this is my VERY FIRST FF story so PLEASE be gentle! It is a Finchel Romance/Drama_ _story. I would love to hear your feed back so please leave a review! _ENJOY! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GLEE!

How did it come to this? How can something so real and great turn in to something so terrible? My whole entire life I've known what I wanted. To be a star, to be some little girl's Idol. And in high school… I found someone I needed. My soul mate, and no matter where I was or what happened I knew I loved him, more than anything, even my career. So why couldn't I have both? The life I've always wanted with the man of my dreams? I was willing to sacrifice my entire future for my heart. I was going to give up all of my dreams to be with him. Have you ever loved someone so much that you'd give anything to just hear their voice? Look into their eyes? Hold them in your arms? Kiss them just one last time? I have. And deep down I know I still do. So why couldn't I bring my self to say those three words? The words that would fix this whole mess. The words I've only said to one man. The one man standing in front of me with tears streaming down his cheeks? The man with so much pain in his eyes my heart was breaking every time I looked into them. But I couldn't. All I could do was walk away.

1 year earlier.

Looking around my room, the memories flashed in my mind. The first time Finn had come over. The time when Kurt gave me that makeover. The first time Finn and I had made out. The huge mistake with Puck. The girls nights with Kurt, Mercedes, and my self. When I wrote "Get It Right" crying on my bed, I was so torn up my dads thought I was going to hurt myself ( Which I would never). All those summer cuddle sessions Finn and I had after our dates. And now it's just me. Alone. In my room with tons of boxes surrounding me. Where had all the time gone? Summer flew by and before I knew it, it was graduation. And now, now I'm leaving for college in two days. I was so excited to be going to my dream school. Julliard. But I couldn't stand the thought of leaving. Leaving Finn. I sat down on the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands. I couldn't help but cry. Choosing between love and my future was the hardest most painful thing I have ever had to do. What got me through and will get me through being hundreds of miles away from him was hope. He plans on going to community college for a year then he is going to transfer to NYU a school that was about ten minutes from Julliard. He has already been looking into apartments in New York. I loved that he wanted to be with me. I loved that he would do anything to be with me, that he would do anything _for_ me. At times I feel terrible that he has to leave his life here just for me. Leaving his Mom, his friends, his everything just for me. How selfish. And what was I giving up? Nothing.

I hear a knock on the door that yanks me out of my thoughts. "Rachel?"

"Come in." I say with sadness in my voice.

Finn walks in slowly closing the door behind him. "Hey, how's the packing coming along?"

I could tell he was not at all excited about my leaving. I mean I could he be? I am devastated and I'm the one going away to live my dreams. I sigh and tuck my hair behind my ear. "It's going. Everything is pretty much in boxes"

"I can tell. Your room looks so…" I look over at him as he thinks of a word that describes the sad vibe my room has. "Plain."

I giggle at his amazingly descriptive word choice. "Plain?"

He looks at me confused. "What? Your room looks plain."

"Finn it looks the exact same minus the boxes." I smile as he looks around noticing that everything is the same. Every show poster, every picture frame, everything. "Oh… right." He smirks in embarrassment.

I smile at him and walk over to my bedside table and pick up a perfectly wrapped present. It was red with white ribbon. "I uh… I got you something.." I walk closer to him holding the gift in my hands.

He looks down at the gift and then back at me. "What's this?" I look up to him smiling.

"Just open it." I hand the present over to him. "You really shouldn't have gotten me anything." He says while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Finn it's really nothing! Please just take it." I push the gift closer to him.

"Rachel.." Not letting him finish. "JUST TAKE IT!" I yell with the smile I know he can't resist.

"Okay, okay! I'll take it!" He takes the gift from my hands and shakes it as if he was going to guess what it is. "hmm… a movie?"

I laugh " Finn just open it!" He chuckles and starts opening the perfectly wrapped present. He throws the wrappings on her bed and opens the folder and sees a picture of them from their graduation day. He looks up at Rachel and flashes his perfectly crooked smile. He turns the page to see a picture of them from their Sophomore year at Sectionals. While he continues to look through the photo album I cant help but smile.

"Rachel this is amazing!" He moves his hand to wipe his eyes before his tears fell. "So whenever you miss me and we can't skype, you can look at this and remember the times we had together." He puts the album down on her bed and pull her in for a soft but passionate kiss. I reach my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me deepening the kiss.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes. "Not so fast Rach. It's my turn now." He turns to open the door.

"What are you doing?" I say as I look towards him confused. He returns into my room with a less than perfectly wrapped present in his hands. "Finn! What is this!"

"No complaining! If I have to accept a gift, so do you!" He says handing me the gift. I look at him and shake my head with a widening smile on my face. I rip open the paper anxious to see what it was because I had no clue what it could be. It looked like a lumpy blob in the wrapping paper.

I ripped open the last layer of paper to see what I never expected. I looked up at him with him smiling back at me. "Finn! I can't take this!" He laughed and pick the gift up " Yes you can. I want you to have it!"

I smile so wide. I never thought I could even smile like I did. He held it up for me. I put my arms through the arm holes and shrugged it on. I looked up at him " I can't believe you are giving me your lettermen's jacket!"

He laughs and turns around grabbing something else. "And that's not all" He hands me another gift.

"Finn Hudson! You really shouldn't have!" I take the gift not complaining because I know he will make me open it anyways. I rip the paper off to see a number five. I smiled and got on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss on his lips. "Your jersey too? Your really shouldn't have!"

He put his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him. "Now when you miss me and we cant skype, you can wear my jersey to bed and dream of me!"

How did I ever get to have a guy like this? A guy who I would literally do anything for. I looked into his eyes and he smiled down at me. I couldn't help but shed a tear. I was going to miss this. Being wrapped in his arms. Being so close to him. He brought his hand to my face and wiped my tear.

"I love you so much Rachel!" he whispered as he caressed my cheek.

"I love you too Finn!" I say to him with my shaky voice. He grabs my face and brings it to his smashing his lips onto mine. I put one hand on his neck and one on his cheek pulling him closer. He moves his hands to my hips pulling me even closer to him. He sits on my bed laying back pulling me on top of him. Never pulling away from the kiss. I swing my leg over his waist straddling him. He pulls away smiling wildly as I shrug off his letterman's jacket. (It didn't take much seeing how small I was in his jacket.) He tangled his fingers into my hair pulling me back into the kiss. I move my hands down to find the hem of his shirt and start yanking it up towards his chest. He leans up so I can pull it all they way off his body. I lift my arms up so he can pull of my reindeer sweater. He sat up kissing my collarbone as I let out a quite moan.

I pulled away quickly. "Wait! Why did you give me your letterman's jacket?" We were both breathing heavily at this point.

"What … do you … mean? " He had a confused and frustrated look on his face.

"I mean… the jersey… jammies. But … the jacket? I can't really… wear it in public…its kind of big on me." I look down at him and he smiles as his breathing slows to a normal persons.

"Because I know how much you loved when I left it here and you'd bring it to school for me the next day." I smiled "and now… I left it with you so you'll just have to bring it back to me." He smiled and caressed my thigh.

"You truly are the most amazing person I have ever met! And your all mine!" I smiled and started placing sweet soft kisses on his neck.

"Rachel?" While I was still kissing his neck I mumbled a "Huh?" he pulled back and I looked at him curious to why he pulled back. He love my kisses that I placed along his collar bone and under his chin.

"Are you scared?" He asked me in a serious tone. I looked deep into his eyes wondering what's going through his head. "Yes." I am scared. Of leaving, change, being on my own, but most of all being away from Finn.

He sits up a little more and grabs my hands in his. "I want you to know I'm going to do whatever I can to be with you next year!" He is looking in my eyes and I cant help but smile.

"Even if that means quitting school and getting a job out in New York." What? Did he really just say that? There is no way I'm letting quit school for me! Over my dead body!

"Finn you are not quitting school for me! I would never forgive myself!" I looked down. I couldn't bare to see the look in his eyes. "I wouldn't be quitting for you… I'd quit for us."

"I don't want you to give up your dreams and your future to be with me." He put his hand under my chin pushing my head up to look at him in the eyes. "Rachel, you are my dream, you are my future."

This is the moment. The moment I've been waiting for since I saw Finn. We love each other so much its unreal. We are tethered for life, through music, through love, through passion. And now I want to be with him in everyway possible. I know I said '_25 years old' _but I wanted him. All of him. Now. "Finn."

His hand tickled down my leg. "Yes." I looked down only for a moment then back into his gorgeous eyes. "I'm ready."

He had a kind of confused look on his face. "Ready for what?" I wrap my arm around his neck bringing me closer to him. Close enough to feel his breath on my lips.

"I want you… All of you." Then it clicked in his head. I kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth.

"Are you sure?" I pulled back just a little so I could study his face. He face was full of concern, happiness, and passion, all at the same time.

I smile slightly nodding a little bit. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." I placed my hand on his cheek. "I want to be with you in everyway possible. You are my everything." A smile snuck on his face and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

Thank god my dads were working late shifts today so they can help me move. I pushed him down on my bed as I begin unclasping my bra. I was extremely nervous. This was the first time Finn will see me topless, the first time anyone will see me topless.

Before I could let my bra fall from my bare chest it happened. "Rachel?" I hear a knock at my door and I flew off Finns lap and I was on the floor.

Kurt. Of coarse I forgot he was coming over to help me chose my wardrobe. I put my head in my hands as I hear the door swing open.

"FINN!" He gasps and covers his eyes. "Why are you shirtless!" Finn didn't know what to say, he just laid there silent. "Oh crap am I interrupting something?" I'm looking everywhere for my sweater while I'm still hiding behind the bed. "Rachel?" Kurt's voice was stern. And I was busted. I stand up with my bra, my plaid skirt, stockings, and flats. How embarrassing, my best friend just caught me and his brother in the act.

"Well, well, well. A little farewell gift for my brother eh Rach?" Kurt starts cracking up.

I slap him on the arm playfully. "Can we please forget that happened? Plus we hadn't done anything besides make out."

I see Kurt smile trying to hold back his words. "Yet!" Obviously that didn't work. I rolled my eyes and giggled a little myself.

No matter how annoyed I was with Kurt interrupting Finn and I. I couldn't help but love him anyways. That's a good thing to have because living with him in New York I was bound to be annoyed with him more than once.

So what did you think? Shall I continue? Let me know! Reviews = LOVE :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_SO here is chapter 2! YAY! It's shorter than the last one but i really wanted to give you a little something since i got a really great response in just ONE DAY!  
>so thank you all so much! your the coolest! Anyways! ENJOY! :)<br>_

It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

Kurt had just dropped me off after our last minute shopping seeing how we leave tomorrow, we needed to get some last minute things. I was walking up to my front door and I look down to see one single rose. I bend down to pick it up and I read the note that was attached. '_Rachel, I will love you forever till the day this flower dies. -Finn' _I look back at the rose. It was too perfect, it wasn't a real flower. It was one of those cool wooden roses you get at festivals. '_He'd love me till this rose dies?' _Forever? Can a wooden rose die? I smiled as I unlocked the front door I hung up my red pea coat. I began walking up the stairs looking at the wooden rose. He will love me forever. I get to the top of the stairs and I see a path made of real red rose pedals that lead to my room. My smile got wider as I slowly walked closer and closer to my room. I stare at my door handle. Why can't I open the door? I know he is in there waiting for me. I didn't want this day to end because tomorrow… that was it, I was gone. I grasped the door handle and closed me eyes. I breathed slowly and let it out in a short breath opening my eyes and opening the door slowly. There were candles all over my room, flowers everywhere and soft music playing. I look around but I don't see him anywhere. Something catches my eye and I walk around to the end of my bed. On the floor there was a candle lit picnic set up, with rose pedals, pillows, and a picnic basket. It reminded me of our first kiss in the auditorium. He had asked me to help him with his singing. It's funny how time changes people. If you would have told me that Finn Hudson was going to set up a romantic picnic just for me two years ago, I would have never believed you. I placed my purse on my bed, which was also covered in rose pedals. Man he really worked hard on this. I turned around to sit on my bed and take everything in, and then I saw him. He was dressed in a black button up shirt with black dress pants and a black tie. Oh how I _loved_ when he wore all black. He was leaned up against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, with the smile that makes my heart melt.

I smiled up at him and he began to walk closer to me. "What do you think?" He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me in to a hug.

"It's perfect." And it was, but it was so much more than that. "Finn" I pulled away from his embrace and looked into his eyes and smiled. "How did you do all of this?"

He looked up smiling. "Well, it wasn't easy. But with Kurt and your Dads help I was able to pull it off."

WHAT? My Dad's were apart of this? "My Dads?" He grinned and placed a hand on my cheek. "You seriously got my Dads to help with all this? Did they even know they even know the plan at all?"

He strokes my cheek a few times. "They gave me the key to your house." Am I dreaming? There is NO possible way they would agree to that. Somebody pinch me so I'll wake up.

I open my eyes and nothings changed. I definitely wasn't dreaming. This was real. I place my hand on his which is currently on my cheek. "Your too good to me." I say with a small smile.

He gives me a quick peck on the lips and grabs my hand pulling me behind him. "So I have prepared your favorite dinner!" He says looking back as he pulls me to the picnic area.

"Vegan Mac and Cheese?" I say with a wide smile. He opens the picnic basket to reveal a huge bowl of my favorite meal.

I look at him with curiosity written all over my face. "Kurt made it." he said rolling his eyes. "I figured" I say squeezing his hand tighter in mine.

We both sat on the soft red and black blanket. Even though we were sitting across from each other, it felt like he was so far from me. I wanted him to be closer, for me to be in his arms. I get up on my knees and crawl over to him. "Snuggle?" I said lightly as he moved his leg so I can sit in-between his legs. I leaned the back of my head into his neck looking up at him. "I love you." I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you more." And that did it. I was his forever more. I turned my head so I could see all of his face and it was perfect. His smile said _I love you_, his eyes said _forever. _

I placed one soft kiss on his lips and pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked into his and before I knew it my lips where on his again, this time much more passionate and aggressive. His hands were tangled in my hair and mine around the back of his neck pulling him closer. I turned my body so I wasn't laying across his lap. I start to stand up pulling him to his feet without breaking our kiss. His hands travel down my back giving me chills. He stops when he reaches just below my butt, pulling me up into his arms. Straddling him now he walks over to the bed and sits me down. We finally break away for the lack of air we had in our lungs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He says quickly due to the heavy breathing.

I grab his hand still looking up at him. "Yes." Grabbing a hold of his shirt I pulled him down on top of me.

He hovers over me smiling as he moves the hair from my face. "Your so beautiful."

Normally I would say a guy only says that because he wants to get lucky but… I truly with all of my heart believed him. He bent down to place a soft kiss on my jaw. I found his belt and un buckled and unzipped his pants. I yank up his black shirt and start un buttoning it. I pull open his shirt and let my hands explore his bare chest as he placed kisses on my neck. I placed a small kiss on chest. He let out a moan. I don't think he meant to because he quickly grabs my face kissing me. I feel his tongue trace my bottom lip and I open my mouth and let his tongue explore. I feel his hands grab my hips pulling his hips closer to mine. His hand slides to my chest unbuttoning my yellow blouse. I sit up a little so he can rip it off of me. I took this opportunity to place a kiss right below his ear on his neck. His weak spot. While he was a little preoccupied I roll him over putting me on top. What can I say? Being a control freak isn't only something I demand in school and glee but EVERYTHING else as well. His eyes widen and a crooked smile grows across his face. I start placing kisses from his neck down to where the elastic waist of his boxer briefs were peeking out from where I unzipped his pants. I could feel his heartbeat speeding each time I placed a kiss lower. I make my way back up to his face. His hands at my waist he starts unbuttoning my skirt. Puck called my skirt an easy access since there were five buttons along the front. I was like those rip away sweats basketball players wear. The next thing I new I was almost naked. My pink polka dotted bra and matching panties, and Finn was in the middle of kicking off his pants.

This was happening. I, Rachel Berry, am about to lose my virginity to Finn Hudson. The most amazing man in the entire world. I grabbed his hand placing it on the clasp of my bra. He looked into my eyes and unclasped it letting it fall. I quickly putt my hands over my bare breasts. He placed his hands on mine

"Rachel, your perfect. If your not comfortable we don't have to…" I cut him off by moving my hands and placing them back on his leaving them on my bare chest. His eyes widened (I think he just realized that he was touching my breasts.)

The feeling of him so close to me, I let out a quite moan. I start sucking on his neck intending to leave a mark. He rolled us over so he was back in control. I liked being in control, but I loved him being in control. He was so sexy I wanted him there and now.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Here is chapter 3! yay! I hope you all like it! It's NOT the last chapter there will be many more! :)_  
><em>Please keep reviewing! you guys are all awesome!<em>

You know when you wake up from a peaceful sleep, you can hear everything, feel everything, but you keep your eyes closed just to soak up the moment? That was me. I can hear the slow steady breath of Finn right behind me. I can feel his heartbeat, his breath, and his hand trickling up and down my arm. I slowly open my eyes to see a blurry glow of the still lit candles around my room. I blink my eyes so I see clearly.

I turned my head and look up to see him facing me smiling. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Amazing!" I smile up at him as he kisses my forehead. "Me too."

And then it hits me. My Dads! What about my Dads? I quickly sit up holding the blanket over my chest. Are they home? If they see all the rose pedals leading to my room they are bound to come in! And bound to see me and my boyfriend having a naked cuddle session. Then resulting in Finn's death.

"Rachel… are you okay?" He has a worried look plastered on his face.

"My Dads! What if they come home!" I look over to him. I've never been so nervous in my life.

He chuckles and sits up "What's so funny Finn! If they catch us, there is now way you'll make it out of this house alive!"

"Rach." Still chuckling. "They won't be back for three hours."

Three hours? How long was I asleep? I look over at my alarm clock to see it's only 7 o'clock. "Oh…"

I feel my stomach growl and I grab my tummy. He looks at me "What was that?"

I giggle. "My stomach. I never got to try that mac and cheese." His face goes blank.

"Oh Rach! I'm so sorry! Here let me get you some!" He is so cute when he is worried about me. He grabs his boxers and slides them on. He grabs the basket from the floor and brings it to the bed. Grabbing a fork he scoops some macaroni and brings it to my mouth. I open so he can feed me.

I give him a face of disapproval. "Is it gross? Damn it! Kurt said it was perfect!"

I laugh. "No! It's good… just cold." He smiles

"Oh. Well that makes sense seeing how we were supposed to eat it over an hour ago." He starts getting up.

"Wait! I wanna come with you!" I get up not caring if he sees me since we just had sex like 30 minutes ago. I look around to find my clothes but I end up finding something so much better. I pick up his black dress shirt and put it on buttoning only two or three of the bottom buttons.

He looks at me from head to toe. "I've never seen that shirt look better." He licks his lips as he walks closer and places his fingers on my neck and traces his fingers down the center on my chest. Moving down between my breasts till he stops where the shirt is buttoned.

He try's unbuttoning it when I pull back. "Nope. I'm hungry!" I grab his hand and drag him down the stairs behind me.

I take the basket from his hands and place it on the counter top. I open the giant bowl of macaroni and smile. "Yummy!"

He grabs two bowls out of the cupboard and brings the back to me as I scoop a pretty big amount of the mac into each bowl. "You really are hungry aren't you?"

I smile and walk over to him. "Well I'm obviously your sex slave now seeing as you don't feed me."

"Oh I like the sound of that." He pulls me in for a soft kiss.

"Yeah?" I say whispering in his ear and nibble on his ear lobe.

He swallows hard and I start placing kisses down his chest till I reach his boxers. He has his head thrown back and his eyes closed. I smile and walk away. "Hey where are you going?" He smiles.

"I'm not your sex slave." I give him a seductive smile and lean against the fridge.

He walks up to me so close it's teasing me. He pins me up against the fridge and I let out a moan. He flashes a crooked smile. He moves his head so we are face to face. I can feel his breath on my face. Our lips are so close I can practically taste his lips. 'Beep, Beep, Beep' I flinch noticing the microwave.

I lightly push Finn away. "Yeah you must be starving!" I turn around with the two bowls of macaroni and a huge smile on my face. And then I hear it. My Dads pulling in the driveway.

"SHIT!" I yell grabbing Finn and pulling him behind me.

I push him in my room. "Get dressed!" I turn running to the closet and grab a broom.

"Rach… I-" I cut him of "I SAID GET DRESSED!" I begin sweeping the rose pedals in my room. I run in my room with the broom in hand. I blow out all the candles make my bed wiping the pedals off and sweeping them under my bed. "Okay I think were good!" I say with a smile.

"Umm…" He says looking at me up and down. "can I have my shirt?" He smiles.

"Oh crap!" I rip his shirt off throwing it at him and I grab all my clothes off the ground and run into my bathroom. "Sit and act normal!"

"Okay" He quickly sits getting comfortable when I burst out of my bathroom in my bra and panties. He smiles wide.

"Not a word." I say stern. I spray some febreze to cover the candle and slight sweaty sent that floated around in my room. I ran back to the bathroom and I hear foot steps coming up the stairs. Shit! Hurry. Hurry.

Someone opens the door and it's silent. I finished getting dressed and I slowly open the door trying to act normal. But my room is empty. Finn isn't even there. I walk out of my room and slow start walking down the stairs fixing my hair as I go. I come to the last step and everything is dark. I walk to the kitchen and flip the light on. Nothing (Well except our bowls of mac and cheese that we have yet to finish). I turn and walk toward the window and I still see Finn's truck and my Dads car. What the heck happened? I slowly walk to the living room and turn on the light.

"SURPRISE!" A room full of people scream at me. I jump back, because to be honest they scared the hell out of me!

After the shock wipes off my face I smile wildly. I look around the room to see all of my friends. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Tina, Mike, Lauren, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, and Santana. Even Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsberry where there! I look over at my dads who were so excited! Next to them was Carole and Burt, they were going to be the best in laws ever! And then there was Finn. He had the proudest smile on his face. I feel tears start to form as I look at all these amazing people and I realize I have to leave them. Every single one of them (Except Kurt and Blaine.) My life is about to change drastically.

I wipe my tears. "How did you guys do this!"

"Well." Finn walked towards me. "Since this is your last day here, we wanted to celebrate you Kurt and Blaine's going away."

"Then why aren't Kurt and Blaine over here shocked like me?" I feel bad. They deserve this too.

"I can answer that." Kurt says walking up next to Finn. "When Finn told me about his dinner he was planning for you I thought it was unfair that he gets to have you all to him self on our last night in Lima!"

"So I thought why not a surprise party?: Blaine said walking up next to Kurt taking Kurt's hand in his.

"Then I called your dads and told them about the party and they were on board!" Finn said ending their explanation for this amazing moment.

"You all are so amazing! And I have no clue what I'm going to do with out you next year!" I look around the room at all of these people, they are my family. I look over at Mercedes. "Mercedes. I'm going to miss our annual diva offs. You are such a beautiful and amazingly talented person! I love you with all my heart!" I smile at her and look over at Sam. "Sam, you are one of the kindest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Your amazing and I'll never forget you!" Mercedes looks at Sam and grabs his hand. "Mike. Never stop dancing! You are a true talent, never let anyone tell you differently! Tina! I'm going to miss you more than you know! You are such a strong woman!" By this point tears are falling from my eyes and my voice it starting to get a little shaky. "Lauren. I wish I had the confidence you have in your pinky nail because your inspirational! NEVER change that!" I smile at her and looked to the man standing next to her. "Noah!" I smile through my tears. "With all the trouble we caused together, I know I can always count on you! Even though you don't want anyone to know, but you are one of the sweetest guys." I laugh a little as I look at Brittany wearing leg warmers on her forearms. "Brittany. Even though some of the things you say are a tad questionable… you are one of the smartest girls I know. No not book smart but your so honest and you don't care what others think of you. I wish I was more like that!" She smiles and fist pumps in the air. "Artie! I know how irritating I can be, and you've let me know that. You are one of the most talented people I know! Your voice is heartbreakingly beautiful! And you can't even walk and you're a better dancer than me!" Everyone lets out a laugh. "Quinn, I know we have never gotten along like… ever. But we have had our moments where we have been friends and there was no hatred. I hope one day we can be friends… true friends!" Quinn smiled at me. That was a first. "Santana! In high school you pretty much hated me. Then at the end of Junior year we gained respect for each other. And senior year we became friends… sort of! You came to one of my sleepovers which I didn't expect!" She smiles and creates a heart with her hands. "Mrs. Pillsberry, even though you couldn't tell me the answer for every topic I needed advice on, you always found away to fix my problems!" I take in a deep breath. "Mr. Shue… If you weren't teaching glee… none of us would be here right now. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana would have still hated all of us. Mike would still be dancing in his room. Tina would still have a stutter. Mercedes would still be a closeted diva. Puck and Cory would still be terrorizing the 'losers'. We'd still be getting slushy facials. Kurt, Mercedes and I wouldn't be the three divas. Mr. Shue would be an accountant. Mike wouldn't be with Tina. Artie wouldn't have Brittany. Puck wouldn't be with Lauren. Sam wouldn't be dating Mercedes. Kurt wouldn't have Blaine. Carole wouldn't have Burt. Santana would still be lying about who she is. And I wouldn't EVER have Finn." I look around to see everyone wiping there tears. "Mr. Shue. Your amazing! You saved me from myself. I would not have the courage to leave here, and I wouldn't be who I am!" I look over at Finn. His eyes are red and he has a forced smile on his face. It was heartbreaking, look what I'm doing to him. "Finn." I start crying harder. "You accepted me for who I was. A conceded, bossy, loud, controlling, know it all, who has to be in the spot light. When everyone hated me, you loved me. When everyone doubted me, you supported me. When I messed up, you forgave me. You taught me how to care about others. And that it's not about me all the time. You are my best friend. You are my supporter. You are my soul mate. You are my life. You are my everything. I love you so much it's unreal. You have my heart forever." I wipe my tears and smile at him. The look on his face makes tears fall from my eyes yet again.

Finn walks up to me and pulls me into a hug. I never want him to let go. I see Kurt in the corner of my eye tapping his foot waiting for his turn. I smile and nod my head! He runs up to us shouting "Group hug!" and everyone comes running up for the hug.

It was a perfect moment, the perfect ending to one story and an amazing beginning to the rest of my life.

REVIEW IF YOU LOVE FINCHEL! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying my little story! PLEASE review! it would mean alot!  
>Enjoy!<br>-Amanda :)

REVIEW IF YOU LOVE FINCHEL! :D

I have been waiting for this moment forever. The moment where I pack up all my things, move out to New York and live my dreams. So why am I so un happy? I bring the last suitcase from my room down stairs and give it to my dad so he can put it in the car. I look over a Kurt and Blaine. I am so envious of them. They get to stay together, with the one they love. Why can't I do that? I looked over at Finn, he is taking this hard. I've never seen him this torn up. I walk over to him and pull him in to a tight hug. If I had it my way he would be coming with me. He would be getting in the car and taking the 10 hour drive with me. But he's not. He is staying here. I guess I should be happy that he will be with me next year, but I'm scared of what this separation will do to us. It will either make us so much stronger or… break us apart. I flinched at the thought of us ever breaking up again. I would never let that happen. I am going to do whatever I have to do to keep us together.

I look up at him and smile weakly. "I'm going to miss you." I whisper to keep him from hearing the pain in my voice.

He strokes my cheek. "You have no idea. You are coming home for EVERY holiday!"

I giggle. "Even Valentines day?" He stopped rubbing my cheek and planted a sweet meaningful kiss on my lips.

"Especially Valentines day!" He winked at me and I hugged him tighter. I saw my dads close the trailer and start walking up to the house. It's time. My eyes started over flowing with tears. This was our goodbye. It was my time to leave, to drive hundreds of miles away.

I look up at him crying. "You better call me everyday!" I sob into his shirt and he kisses my head.

"I will I promise." I can hear in his voice that he is crying. "Skype dates at least twice a week!" he whispered.

"I promise." I lost it. I have never cried this hard before and that's saying a lot seeing how much I cry.

I look up to him and kiss him with as much passion I could with out trying to rip his clothes off. He put his hands in my hair pulling me closer to him. I can feel everyone's eyes on us but we didn't care. This is the last time I get to kiss him for 3 months. They obviously didn't care either because no one was objecting. Everyone walks outside to give us some privacy. We broke apart for just a second looking into each others teary eyes. He pulled me back in but his time for just a peck. "I love you so much Rachel." he says pecking my lips again. "I love you too, with all of my heart." I said and pulled him in for one more kiss. He took my hand and we walked outside. Everyone was in my dads SUV. I look at Finn, he has on a fake smile. I can tell he is trying to stay strong for me. I put my hand on his cheek. "This isn't for forever. Just for now." He looks down and blinks letting tears fall. I hug him close and whisper. "Good bye Finn." As I go to walk away he pulls me in and kisses me one last time. "This isn't good bye… I'll see you later." he whispers in my ear kisses me on the head and I walk to the car and get in. My dad puts the car in drive and starts going. I look back to see him standing there… alone in my driveway. "I LOVE YOU!" I yell out the window blowing him a kiss. "I LOVE YOU TOO RACH!" he catches the kiss I blew and blows a kiss back. I watch him standing there till I can't see him anymore. He's gone… I'm gone.

The drive was horrible… to say the least. I didn't even talk, I just listened to the playlist Finn made me of all the songs we ever sang together. I couldn't help but let tears fall. Kurt was comforting. He held my hand practically the whole way, rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand. We had an hour left of the drive and I broke my silence. "Thank you." I said looking over at Kurt.

He looks at me a little confused. "For what?"

I take in a deep breath. I really don't want to cry anymore but I can feel the tears coming. "With out saying anything you are making me feeling better." I bite my lip trying to fight the tears but I failed. I cry a little and sniff wiping my tears. "I would be an even bigger wreck if you weren't here, if that's even possible." I giggle a little.

I look at him and he is just smiling at me. "I know you'd do whatever you could to make me feel better if I was in your position. You're my best friend Rachel, and you deserve to enjoy this." He kisses my hand and wraps his other hand around mine. I look over to see Blaine passed out leaning on the car door. His head plastered to the window. I couldn't help but laugh.

I leaned my head on Kurt's shoulder. "I love you Kurt." I could feel his grip on my hand tighten.

"I love you too Rach." I think that was the first time we have ever said those words to each other. I felt a little better now knowing that I had the most amazing person as my best friend.

I look up to see my dads, they are arguing over Karen (That's our GPS and YES my Dads named our GPS.) I smiled as they resolved the argument and took each others hands back where the were before. I can't wait to start my life with Finn. I can't wait to kiss him goodnight every night. I can't wait to see him every morning when I wake up. I can't to live my dreams with the man for my dreams.

I looked out the window and there it was, New York City. Suddenly all these sacrifices I was making seemed to be worth it. I know I'm destined to be here and I know I'm destined to be with Finn. So why was I stressing? I should enjoy this as much as I can. I know it will be hard being away from Finn but we will be so busy with school we'd be back in each others arms before we knew it. I smiled at the thought of Finn holding me tight.

We pulled up to my dream school, Julliard. It was even more amazing than when we visited it this summer. I grab Kurt's hand and we both start walking up the stairs of the school. We looked at each other and smiled uncontrollably. This moment was almost as glorious as when Kurt and I snuck into the Broadway theatre that was showing Wicked… Almost. This was such a refreshing moment since everyone since I left Lima had been a little depressing.

I jumped at the sound of this blaring loud bell rang and hundreds of students came pouring out of the doors. I grabbed Kurt's hand so I didn't get swept away in the sea of people. Everyone looked so… artistic. You can tell who were the dancers, who were the art majors, who were the instrumental music majors, and the theatre majors were just by the way they dressed. The tights, the smeared paint t-shirts, the giant cases which held instruments, and then the over dramatic expressions on the faces of all the others. This was it. My future was within those hallways, the stages, the dance studios, the choir rooms, but for now the dorm rooms.

We walked back to Blaine and my dads. "We ready to move your stuff into your dorms?" Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"Yes!" Kurt yelled and hugged Blaine. Blaine was going to NYU for his Law Degree. He was going to be an amazing lawyer. You never want to get into a debate with him, he will win every time even if he is truly wrong. I was glad he was going to NYU because Finn would be there next year so he will know someone over there.

We finally got everyone moved in and we were exhausted! My dads had left to go to their hotel and it was Kurt, Blaine, and I in Blaine's Dorm. Kurt and I both got lucky with singles but Blaine had a roommate. His name is Chad and he is a theatre major at NYU. We instantly clicked and talked musicals for a good hour and then I realized, I still hadn't called Finn.

I jumped up from the floor where all of us were sitting. "SHIT!" I yelled and all three of the boys looked up at me. "Sorry, I'll… I'll be right back. I ran to the door and exited into the hall grabbing my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed his number and held the phone to my ear anxiously awaiting the sound of his voice to break the silence.

"Rachel!" He sounded worried. Crap! Why the hell didn't I call him RIGHT when we pulled up?

"Finn!" I say happy to hear his voice. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to get moved in so I can spend as long as I want talking to you."

He laughed a little. "It's okay Rach." he was whispering now.

"Why are you whispering? Did I call at a bad time?" I feel soo bad for making him wait to hear from me.

"Well it is two am babe." he chuckled a little bit.

I pulled the phone from my ear and saw that it was 2:04am. "Finn! I am so sorry!" I sighed and placed my head in my hand.

He laughed a little louder. "It's okay. I'd wait as long as I needed just to hear your voice."

I smiled "I love you Finn." It was a long pause and I was a little worried. "Finn?"

"I love you to Rachel, so much." He voice cracked. He was crying. Tears instantly formed in my eyes.

I am so selfish. Not only did I leave the only man I've ever loved but I also made him wait up till two in the morning just to talk to me. Meanwhile I was talking broadway with some guy I just meant. I cried harder and slid down the wall I was leaned up against.

I hear Finn's breath steady. "I wish I could hold you right now."

I wiped my tears and cleared my throat. "I wish I could kiss you right now."

He laughs a little and sighs. "I'm looking at the photo album you made me. I've never wanted someone so badly in my entire life."

Another tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm going to wear you jersey tonight and every night so I can dream of you always."

Kurt opens the door laughing as Chad yells "Tell her to get her ass in here!"

"Who's that?" Finn asked. I cleared my throat again.

"Oh that's Blaine's roommate Chad. We are still at his dorm, we wanted to hang out with Blaine a little bit more before we go back to our dorms."

"Oh… cool." Finn didn't like the thought of some other dude telling me to 'get my ass' anywhere.

"Finn, he's a friend. I love you." I could tell he was overflowing with jealousy.

"I gotta go Rach. I'll call you tomorrow." He sighed.

"Okay bye-" I heard the phone click. "I love you" I whispered to my self.

Kurt walks over smiling. "Was that Finn?" I was pissed. I was pissed that Finn was pissed at me.

"Yeah I'm leaving." I walk past Kurt back into the dorm, grabbing my purse and walked out. I heard Blaine and Chad mutter 'okay bye' but I didn't even care. I walked into the elevator pressing the button so it will close. It began closing when Kurt slid in at the last second.

I kept my eye on the numbers that blinked telling us what floor we were on. "Rachel?" Kurt walked towards me touching my arm.

I shook it off. I was unbelievably mad. Not at Finn or anyone, at myself. Kurt walked closer to me. "Please tell me what happened." he pleaded.

I look over at him with teary eyes. "I am a bitch." that's all and I returned to stare at the blinking numbers.

"Uhh… what makes you think that?" he places his hand on my shoulder.

I turn towards him. "Because I wait until two am to call my depressed boyfriend. All the while I'm talking show tunes with some dude who kept looking at my chest!" I was breathing heavily.

"Yeah I did notice that. The guy thinks he is gonna tap that." he said laughing cause he knows he never will.

He grabs my hand. "Rach. You are not a bitch. Finn will wait forever you know that."

"But that's just it!" I yelled as the doors opened and we walked out. "He is willing to jump in front of a train for me. He watched me leave him. He is leaving his life next year to be with me. He waited up till two in the morning only to hear I was to busy 'flirting' with some creepy dude. And what am I sacrificing for him in return? NOTHING! I am the worst. I don't deserve Finn at all!"

Kurt stops us from walking. "Rachel! You and Finn deserve each other okay? You are following your dream, Finn gets it! And he is following his dream, he is following you. His dream is to be with you. To get a apartment with you, to be at every one of your shows, to marry you, to have kids with you, to grow old with you. His dreams of his future. Of you."

At this point of his speech I am balling like a baby on the sidewalk of New York. I want to run to the airport and just go home to him. I would risk it all to be with him. "I'm going back." I say blankly and start walking towards our dorms.

"WHAT?" Kurt yells running after me. "you can't!"

I stop and turn to him. "He has been sacrificing everything! It's my turn. I will talk to the dean and tell them I am prolonging my attendance at Julliard another year." I can't believe what I'm about to do, but I don't care I just want him.

I start walking again and Kurt runs to catch up "You know you might not get accepted back right?"

I stop. I never considered that part. I start walking again. "Well if I can't I'll stay, if I can I'm back to Ohio for another year. " I start walking again, Kurt's frozen amazed. He never thought I would give up Julliard for anything. To be honest neither did I until I knew with Finn everything would work out.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Here is the 5th Chapter! YAY! I really hope everyone is enjoying it so far! I am really enjoying writing it :) Soo PLEASE keep REVIEWING! your reviews keep me writing! :) anyways ENJOY! :)

MUCH LOVE,  
>Amanda :)<p>

I opened my eyes immediately squinting them. I look over at my alarm clock to see it's not even 6 am. I reach out to grab my cell phone, not looking at the caller id and brought it to my ear. "Hello?"

And then my eyes shot open. "RACHEL? ARE YOU INSANE!" Finn is furious.

It took me a second to process what was happening. "Finn? What are you talking about?"

I hear him take in a deep breath. "You are NOT moving back here! No way!"

How did he even-… Kurt. "Finn that's really not your decision." I sit up crossing my arms.

"Rachel, I will not let you through this away! You have worked too hard to get here and I'm not letting you throw that away!" He takes in another deep breath exhaling thorough his nose.

I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Finn, you have sacrificed soo much for me… I just want to do this for you, for us." He didn't even pause before he went back into yelling.

"Rachel, leaving New York isn't going to help anything. You being away from me is only going to make us stronger!" He sighed.

I was playing with the corner of my comforter. "You really want me to stay?"

"More than anything, well almost as much as I want to hold you. You living your dreams is my dream. We will be together before you know it. I mean sheesh Rach it has only been a day and you already want to leave?"

I giggle silently. "Alright, alright! I get it." I pause. "I'm really sorry about last night!"

He chuckled. "Rachel, I wasn't mad at you… if anything I was jealous of that Chase kid!"

I laugh. "His name is Chad hun!" I smile. Finn is the best thing that has ever happened to me and if he wants me to stay I will. I will stay for him.

"I miss your laugh." he says sighing into the phone.

I bit my lip. "I miss your lips." I could hear him laughing quietly.

"I miss your body." I grabbed on the comforter tighter with the thought of his hands exploring my body.

I breathed into the phone. "What else do you miss?" I said lightly into the phone.

"I miss your-"

Someone started to knock obnoxiously on my door. I rolled my eyes. "Hold on one second babe." I put the phone down on the bed. I got up walking over to the door and opened it.

"Hi!" Kurt said and pushed passed me walking into my dorm.

"Umm, hi…? What are you doing here?" I shut the door and walked over to him.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's? Hello, that's our tradition!" I laughed a little.

"Kurt? We did that once." He crossed his arms and stomped his foot.

"Well we are going to make it one okay?" I smiled as I walked over to the bed.

I grabbed my phone. "Hey Finn? I'll call you back in a little, Kurt wants to go grab breakfast."

He laughed. "Well we will just have to pick up were we left off." I smiled at the thought of where that conversation would have led if Kurt didn't interrupt. I have never done the phone sex thing, I feel like it would be super awkward but if Finn wanted to so did I.

"Bye Finn, I love you!" I said not wanting to hear him say goodbye.

"Bye Rachel, I love you more." Then he was gone. I flipped my phone closed and sighed.

I turn to look at Kurt. "What?"

"Get dressed!" He said and I smiled. I walked over to my tiny closet and picked out a blue, black, and white patterned dress. I hurried and got ready and we were off. We had orientation that day so right after breakfast we went straight to the meeting.

A little more than two months passed and I was busy! I was taking nine classes and on top of that I had a job off campus coaching a choir at an elementary school. Finn and I were good. We talked every night before bed and every morning before school. We tried to Skype as often as possible about once a week which was okay, it was better than nothing! I had four more days till Blaine, Kurt, and I flew back to Ohio for Thanksgiving. We had a week break and I couldn't wait to spend it with Finn. I couldn't wait to hug him, to hold his hand, to kiss him, and be close to him in everyway possible! I was a little sad because my dads would be gone for two days and three nights (Business trip.) but I had Finn to keep me company! These last few days have been hell and the couldn't have gone any slower! I swear it's only been three hours and it felt like a week. I was so anxious to see him. The next three days were as painfully slow and agonizing but today was the day we boarded the plane that took me straight to Finn. We were finally landing in Ohio and suddenly my stomach dropped. I've never been so nervous to see him. We pulled our luggage from the over head compartments and walk off the plain. I you could see inside my stomach it would look like and over packed butterfly cage. I took a deep breath as we walked towards the baggage claim, where our family would meet us.

I saw my dads and ran towards them hugging them so tight! "I miss you soo much!" I whispered at they both wrapped me up in their arms. I pulled back and looked over at Kurt, he was hugging Burt. Where was Finn? I didn't see him by Kurt or Blaine.

I looked back towards my dads with a little disappointment on my face. "Excuse me? Is there a Rachel Berry over here?" I hears his voice.

I quickly turned around and I saw him. He was wearing a solid black T-shirt with jeans and his usual sneakers. He had a beautiful pink and purple bouquet of flowers in his hand. I dropped all my luggage and ran into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. "I missed you." I whispered in his ear.

He wrapped his arms around me. "You have no idea." He smiled and kissed me softly yet passionately. I put one hand on the back of his neck and one on his jaw pulling him closer.

I heard a cough. It sounded like Kurt (Shocker). We pulled apart and he put my down. I looked up at him beaming. I've never been so happy to see him. He grabbed my hand as we walked to meet our families.

We all decided to go out to dinner and celebrate our coming home. We went to Breadstix, usually I would say no but since I haven't been here in so long it actually sounded nice. Kurt, Blaine, and I told all of our wild, crazy New York City stories. We all laughed and had a great time. I sent my luggage home with my dads but I went to the Hummel's house so I can spend more time with Finn. We all (Blaine, Kurt, Finn, and I) snuggled up on the couches and watched some movies. I loved this. Just being near him, I was instantly happier. I looked over at Kurt and Blaine to see them sound a sleep. I look at Finn and he was looking at me.

He places a soft his on my lips. And I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He pulled back looking into my eyes. "Let's go upstairs." He whispered.

I wanted to SO bad but I did NOT want to do this with his parents in the house. "No, not tonight." I said with a weak smile.

I could tell he really wanted to have sex but it wasn't right. It was disrespectful to do that in someone's home with them there. He kissed me once more and started getting up. "Let's get you home then." He said with a smile on his face.

I grabbed his hand and he helped pull me off the couch. He drove me home and we just sat in his truck looking into each others eyes. I closed my eyes and began to yawn. "You better go get some sleep. You've had a long day!"

I smile at him. He is the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. "Okay, Night Finn. I love you!"

He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. "I love you to he said against my lips pulling me in for one more peck.

I stepped out of the truck shutting the door. I walked up to my house, unlocked the door and bless a kiss to Finn. He smiled and I walked in my house closing the door behind me. I heard he roar of this engine as he drove away. Making my way up the stairs I open my bedroom door. Man I missed my childhood bed room. It's much cozier than those dorms. I didn't even bother changing into my PJ's I just plopped onto my bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I was up bright and early. I wanted to surprise my dads with breakfast before they left on their trip. They both kissed me goodbye and went on their way. I ran up stairs and hopped in the shower. Finn was supposed to be over in an hour so I had plenty of time. I finish my shower and step out of the tub grabbing my towel wrapping it around my body. I open the door and walk into my bedroom.

I turn and see Finn sitting on my bed. "AHHH! God Finn! You scared me!" I laughed a little. He smiles wildly and licks his lips. "What?" I asked him a little confused.

"Well seeing as I haven't seen my girlfriend in months let alone half naked…" I look down noticing im wearing a towel. I gasp.

My cheeks turn a light red. "Sorry, here let me grab some clothes and I'll go get changed." I walk into my closet picking out my favorite outfit from high school. I feel Finn's arms wrap around my waist. He moves my wet hair away from my neck and places soft kisses down to my shoulder. I snap out of it. "Nope!"

I pushed his hands off and turned around. "What? I can't kiss my girlfriend good morning?" He smiles as he steps closer placing his hands on my waist.

"That wasn't kissing that was seducing." I smile getting up on my tip toes and give him a kiss on his lips. "Now that's a good morning kiss." I wink and turn around and start going through my shoes.

"I'll take what I can get I guess." He steps back and leans against the door frame. I look back at him and he smiles.

I grab shoes to match the outfit I already had in my hand. "Besides." I place my clothes and the bed along with my shoes and turn around towards Finn. "We have all weekend for that. " I smiled and winked at him.

His smile turned crooked and it made me giggle a little bit. I walked over to my dresser grabbing a bra and matching panties and placing them on the bed. I look over at Finn. "What?"

I smiled. "Well you can watch if you want but we aren't going to be doing anything. Are you going to be able to keep it in your pants?" I laughed a little.

He thought for a moment. "Yeah your right, I'll be right out side your room." He walked out of my room and I got dressed.

I opened the door so he could come back in. I walked over to the bathroom and he plopped down on my bed. I started blow drying my hair. "So what are we doing today?" I yelled.

He stayed laying on my bed yelling back. "Well everyone from Glee club is back in town so were all going to go out to lunch and hit up the amusement park. Then Brittany is having a party at her house I thought we could stop by."

I peek my head out of the bathroom. "Oh I'd love that! I haven't seen anyone in so long!" I smiled and continued drying my hair.

"Well good! Everyone misses you! Even Quinn!" He laughs lightly.

Quinn? How the hell did he know Quinn missed me? "Quinn? How did you know that?"

"Oh well we go to the same Community College and we have English together." I know I shouldn't get mad over this but its hard not to! I was jealous of her. She got to see him everyday and I didn't! And it doesn't help that Quinn always finds away to get Finn back so I was a little worried.

"Oh… cool.." Finn got up and walked into the doorway of the bathroom, you could hear the insecurities in my voice. I turned off the blow-dryer.

"Rach, nothing is going on!" He looked serious and I believed him.

"I know I'm just jealous of how she gets to see you everyday and I don't that's all." He stepped closer placing his hand lightly on my cheek.

I sighed and looked up into his eyes. "Soon, you'll get to see me every morning and every night." he began caressing my cheek and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of waking up in his arms.

"I can't wait." I gave him a quick kiss and continued doing my hair.

I finished getting ready and we left my house for our lunch reunion. Even Mr. Shue was coming and I couldn't wait to see everyone. We pulled into the parking lot, and I jumped out. We were running a little late due to me taking forever. If your going to be late it might as well be fashionably! I grabbed Finn's hand as we walked into the restaurant.

We were greeted by the hostess who was a little too over excited. "Table for two!" she said with so much enthusiasm.

"Umm, no were here to meet our friends. I think it under Will?" Finn said trying not to laugh.

She looks at the table chart and looks back at us with an even bigger smile. "Right this way!" She waved in the direction as she started to walk. I look up at Finn with a 'what the hell?' face and we bust out laughing. She looks backs back smiling and we stopped laughing as if nothing was wrong. She turned around and we were laughing again. She pointed out the table a little pissed off , we thanked her and walked to meet up with the table full of our old High School friends.

REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait! I was super busy living life! lol But i hope you all like this one! I'll post the next one tomorrow... hopefully.  
>Enjoy!<br>-Amanda :)

The last time I saw my friends from New Directions, was at my going away party. Seeing all of them now, I'm realizing how much I missed them. How much I missed being in the Glee club, being apart of a team. Everyone was loving the college life. The freedom, the parties, the freedom. I was a little jealous. They were having the time of there lives and I was busy non stop all day. There was no parties, there was no freedom. I guess that's the price I'll pay to be a star. That and never getting to see Finn.

I looked over at him driving, I scooted over so I could rest my head on his shoulder. "You ready for a day of roller coasters, cotton candy, and carnival games?" he said looking at me then back to the road.

"well… I've never been to an amusement park before." I said knowing he would say something about me not have lived until I've rode a roller coaster.

He turned his head towards me in shock. "What?" He looked to the road again. "Rachel you have not lived until you've been on a roller coaster!" and there it was, Bingo.

I laughed a little at how well we have come to know each other. "Well, I'd never bowled until you took me. This is just one more activity that you can introduce to me."

I smiled up at him and he smiled back. We pulled into the parking lot, it was empty. I was kind of wondering why we were going to a theme park in November. "Um babe? Are you sure it's open?"

He hopped out of the car walking up to Puck who had pulled up right before us. They were conversing and Finn came back to the truck rolling his eyes. "We'll change of plans, it closed a month ago."

I giggled a little. "Okay then what's the plan?" He smiled back. "Bowling." he started the truck and followed Puck, the rest or the club following behind.

We arrive at the bowling alley and it's packed. "Great." he muttered under his breath. He jumped out of the truck walking over to Puck and they talked again. I swear if we change plans one more time- Finn ran back to the truck interrupting her thoughts. "Come on babe, you ready to get your ass kicked in some bowling?"

He smiled. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the truck grabbing Finns hand as we walked in.

We waited an hour. An HOUR! We finally got our lanes and started the game. Bowling here reminded her of her and Finns bowling experience. She looked over to her right to see the lane they were at that day, lane 26. She smiled looking back to her friends, catching Quinn's glare. I looked back to Quinn to make sure I was seeing this right, and I was, she was glaring at me. She rolled her eyes and looked back to the game. I was so confused, when she left they were good, hell even today she smiled and gave me a hug. What did I do to make her hate me now? Ehh, who cares? As long as she keeps her hands off of Finn, I didn't care. I was over all the High School drama.

"Rachel!" Finn said coming over to me planting a kiss on my lips. I took a peek at Quinn and she was glaring again. "It's your turn babe." He smiled and kissed me again but this time I deepened the kiss pulling him closer to me with my hand that's around the back of his neck.

I separated the kiss. "Thanks Finn." I got up not even looking over at Quinn and just bowled. I got a gutter ball of coarse, but the second one I knocked down nine pins. That's good for me! I felt pretty awesome in that moment.

The game ended and Brittany won, who knew she was on the bowling team in high school? I surely didn't. But now it was time to party and this time I refuse to be the 'needy girl drunk' as Finn once spelled out for me last year. I was going to be a mix of the 'happy girl drunk' and the 'girl who turns into a stripper drunk'. Of coarse I would save the stripping for Finn later and just have good time for now. We pulled up to my house so I could grab some clothes and my toiletries, then we were on our way to Brittany's house.

When we got there the party was already in full swing. Walking in the front door, this place was packed! Britt must have invited people from her college because I couldn't see anyone I knew. Then I see Brittany running down the stairs. "RACHEL! Come on!" She waves up the stairs.

I look up at Finn. "I'll be right back." I start walking up the stairs.

"Rach I'm gonna go find Puck and Sam." He yelled up at me and I nodded and smiled as I continued up the stairs.

Brittany pulled me in her room and I saw all of the girls from glee club. The were curling their hair, putting on make-up and sexy dresses. "Come on girl!" Santana pulls me down into a chair in front of a vanity. "I am gonna make you look hat as hell!" She smirked and took out the clips in my hair.

I look around at all of the girls. "So why are we doing this?" I'm a little confused to why were doing this if were just going to get drunk and pass out anyways.

Santana stops brushing my hair and leans down so she is looking at me thorough the mirror. "There are Hot college boys down there. There is no way I'm going down there looking gnappy!"

"Okay but why are you giving me a makeover?" Santana starts working on my hair again.

"Because Finn deserves a sexy goddess, not that virgin marry he got last time we had a party!" I think back to that party. I actually really love that dress.

"Hey! What's wrong with what I was wearing!" All the girls start laughing.

"It looked like a night gown!" Quinn muttered while walking past. Wow. She looked amazing! Like a supermodel. Yeah Santana better make me look good because Quinn looks stunning. And if I know Finn, he will notice her. I can't go out there looking like plain ol' Rachel Berry.

"Okay Santana! Sexy goddess it is!" I hear her whisper a 'yes!' and gets to work.

**Finn's POV**

Where the hell is Rachel doing! It's been almost forty-five minutes and I have yet to see any of the girls from glee.

"Dude, I'm bored lets take a shot!" Puck says nudging me.

"I don't know, shouldn't we wait for the girls?" I felt bad starting without them.

"Umm hello! We have been for and hour!" Puck starts walking towards the kitchen.

"He's right dude! We have been waiting and plus it's one shot." Sam says standing up from the couch, and he was right. I have been waiting and it was only one shot. I followed Sam into the kitchen and we all took a shot. Oh how I hated shots, how they burned when it travels down your throat.

I heard a bunch a whistles and hollers coming from the other room. "What's going on in there?" I walked over to the entry way where the staircase was. Damn. That is all that crossed my mind. Brittany was standing at the bottom of the stair case trying to get everyone's attention and looking hot. "Hey, HEY! Listen!" She yelled and everyone stopped the whistles and the provocative yelling. "Now, I have some lovely ladies, scratch that! SOME SEXY ASS BITCHES!" Everyone hollers and goes a little crazy. I'm really curious to see Rachel, I hope its not like last time the sad clown hooker. That was a little weird.

Brittany steps off the stairs as the girls begin to walk down. Tina, Lauren, Mercedes all walk down looking really good and ran up to their boyfriends. Then Quinn walks down, I don't think I should be thinking this but wow. This reminded me of prom Junior year. She looked so stunning it was unreal. Now she looks like a super model, and she was wearing a tight leather skirt. The only other time I've seen her in leather was when we did those boys vs. girls mash-ups Junior year, but I didn't even notice her because Rachel was looking amazing I couldn't look at anyone else. Where was Rachel? Everyone was down here except Rachel and Santana. Oh no, please don't kill her! Or worse turn her lesbian!

My thoughts were interrupted by someone touching my arm. I look over to see Quinn smiling up at me. "Hey Finn, so? What do you think?" She did a twirl and bit at her lip.

"I'm not gonna lie… you look hot." I can't believe I just said that. Now she's going to think I want her again.

She moved her hand from my arm to my hand. "Ya know, I don't think Rachel will like that you called me hot." She looked into my eyes and licked her lips.

"I don't think she will care. I said you looked hot, but she is beautiful. Now which one do you think is more meaningful?" She smiled at me and shook her head.

Why was she laughing at me, did I say something funny? "Well I remember you telling me 'I was the most beautiful girl you've ever seen'. Or did you forget that?"

I smiled. Really? That's what she was going to pull me in with? "Yeah until I saw how hideous you are on the inside." I pulled my hand away from hers and the smile she wore on her face disappeared into a scowled.

**Rachel's POV**

Looking in the mirror, I couldn't believe how I looked. My hair was straightened (I have never straightened my hair ever.) my make-up was amazing and I was wearing this amazing skin tight leather mini dress, a cut off leather jacket and these amazing black heals. When Santana gave me this to wear I was a little nervous but looking at my self, I see no sadness, no clowns, and not total hooker… more like sexy. "I am amazing!" Santana says walking up behind me. "Damn Berry, you look hot!"

I laugh. "Well thank you Santana, you did a incredible job!" I turned and gave her a hug. I looked at what she was wearing. She looked like a naughty school girl. The cut off polo top, the plaid mini skirt, knee highs with some stilettos. "Wow." That's all I could say.

"Yeah I thought I'd try the Rachel Berry look but a tad sluttier." We both laughed. "So, you ready? Finn is going to go crazy!"

I hope so, but after seeing Quinn I hope I could measure up to her. "I hope so." Santana gave me the 'what the hell are you talking about' look. "It's just that Quinn looks so stunning, I don't know I just want to be prettier than Quinn just once."

She laughed and turned me around and looked me in the eyes. "Trust me, you look soo much better than her! If I had to choose between both of you tonight, it would be you."

I smiled and suddenly felt more confident. "Thanks Santana!" I pulled her in for a hug.

"Alright lets go knock em' dead!" I nodded my head and we made our way to the stairs. Santana went first and I heard a bunch of whistles and guys calling at her like she was a piece of meat. I was suddenly nervous again. Santana was at the bottom of the stairs waving her hand for me to come down the stairs. I took a deep breath and started down the stairs. All I could think about was 'please don't fall, please don't fall.' I look up to see all these strangers looking at me, hollering, and licking there lips. I felt as if I were the last steak on earth. I looked around for Finn and when I found him I was less than pleased. He was walking with Quinn and he was smiling. I was instantly furious and began selling my new look to all the crazy drunk college boys around me. I looked back at Finn and he was looking at me in a way I've never seen before. It wasn't the clown hooker face, thank god! I smiled as he moved passed Quinn to meet me at the bottom of the stairs. Her face was priceless. He held out his hand and I grabbed it as I made my way to the end of the staircase. It was like the time Finn blew off Brittany and Santana in the hall way to be with me. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. "Rachel…" His eyes were everywhere. From my face to my feet he was studying my body carefully. He looked back up into my eyes. "You wanna skip this party and go back to your house?" He pulled me into a tight hug caressing me back.

I gave him a smile. "No." He looked confused and kind of started pouting. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Later." I whisper in his ear nibbling on his ear lobe. I pull away and see that crooked smile I love.

We made our way down stairs, taking a few shots on our way down. The music was blasting and I pulled him behind me towards the dance floor. He was usually hesitant to dance out side of glee but I think this was just and excuse for him to let his hands explore my leather covered body. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. I pulled away and smiled. I turned around so my back was at his front, his hands gripping my hips pulling me closer as he swayed with the music. I could instantly feel how much he liked my look. I smiled and looked up. Quinn was staring at me from the corner and I just smiled back at her. Why did she all the sudden hate me again? When I left she was so nice… knowing she'd have Finn for her self. I wanted to be her friend, I've tried so many times and every time she ends up hating me. Now she know how I felt at the prom where she had Finn. The only difference was that all I wanted was Finn, she wants him and my head. I turn around smiling up at Finn. "So what were you and Quinn talking about?"

His smile slowly turning into a worried look. "Well she asked me how she looked and I kinda told her… she looked hot.." I wanted to be mad but if was hard to be. He was telling the truth, she did look hot. And Finn would never call a girl ugly. I laugh a little. "Why are you laughing?"

I lifted my head so I was looking at him again. "Because of how worried you are. Quinn does look hot, you were being honest."

His face still stunned. "So your not mad at me?"

"No, well as long as you didn't say she was prettier than me." I teased him.

"Never." She said pulling me into a sloppy drunk kiss.

The night went on and all the strange college kids left to hit up another party leaving the former New Directions laughing and acting a fool in the basement. Santana stood up stumbling a bit. "So, last time we played bottle spin. Today wez gonna play truth or dare!" Everyone is pretty excited and gets in to a circle. "Okay Trouty. Your first, truth or dare?"

Sam looks from Mercedes and back at Santana. "Uhh… truth."

"Oh you pussy!" Puck shouts.

Everyone laughs. "Okay… who's better in bed me? Or Mercedes?"

He laughs. "Oh Mercedes for sure!" He leans over and kisses her.

"I said truth Guppy!" She rolls her eyes.

"I am, Mercedes rocks my world!" Puck high fives him. Everyone laughs and Mercedes hides behind her hands.

Puck stands up. "Okay my turn, Quinn. Truth or dare?"

She raises her eyebrow. "Dare." Everyone 'oooh's' and laughs.

"Okay.." He looks around the room his eyes landing on Finn and I. "I dare you to give Finn a lap dance!"

REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Yay here you go! Sorry about the grammar issuses lol But please REVIEW and tell me what you think! :D

Before I could even register what Puck had just said, Finn was already to his feet yelling. "Are you crazy! No, I'm not doing this! I don't care if you call me a pussy or whatever! I have a GIRLFRIEND! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

Everyone was silent for a second until Sam spoke up. "He has a point dude! That was really low."

"What the hell? It's Truth or Dare! Not I have a girlfriend so I can puss out if I want!" Puck looked over at me. "It's just a dare Rachel."

I look over at Quinn who is smirking then to Finn who looks extremely mad. "Fine, but I have rules! One, bra and panties STAY ON! Two, No kissing and or touching. And three…" I don't know if it was the alcohol talking or what but… "I sit next to Finn and watch the show." I read in Cosmopolitan Magazine that women go to strip clubs with their husbands to help with their confidence. Something about how it makes you appreciate your body more. I don't know but I was about to find out. Everyone started laughing and hollering again, Finn just stared at me in shock. I grabbed his hand and we both sat down on the love seat couch, everyone (except Quinn) gathering behind us to watch. I lean over to say something in Finn's ear. "You better not be comparing my body to her's."

He looked over smiling at me. "There is no comparison."

"Hey love birds! Watch the show!" Puck yelled as he pressed play on his ipod. Quinn looked extremely nervous. I mean I would be to if I had to give a lap dance to twelve people. Well technically its for Finn but everyone was going to watch. She started unbuttoning the black suit blazer she wore, while swaying her hips. Quinn was wearing these really cute red heels, tight black leather skirt that came up to her mid belly, paired with a black lacey shirt. She was wearing a red bra that practically shined through the black lace. She looked up at Finn tossing her jacket on the floor. I looked over at Finn and bit my lip to hold back the laughter. He looked so uncomfortable. It made sense, he was getting a lap dance from his ex-girlfriend while his current girlfriend (me) was caressing his leg.

Santana let out a whistle as Quinn took of the lacey black top. Everyone joined in except Finn, his head snapped over to me after I yelled "Yeah! Take it off!" Quinn even stopped for a moment and looked at me confused. If I were sober I would be absolutely furious! But now I was just trying to have fun! Quinn was no threat to me. I had Finn, she didn't, end of story. Finn relaxed a little bit knowing I didn't care that Quinn was taking her clothes off, I trusted him. I looked back at Quinn and she was just about naked, bra underwear, and stilettos, that's it. Quinn looks at me and a smile spreads across her lips, but not a smile I wanted to see. It was a 'I hope you had fun while it lasted' smile. I look at Finn to find he is looking at me. "Why are you starring at me?" I whispered, you could barely hear it over the music.

He places his hand on my thigh. "You are so beautiful." I laugh out loud. "What?" he mutters a little confused to why im laughing.

I calm down from laughing. "Quinn Fabray, the prettiest, most popular girl from McKinley, is stripping for you and your looking at me." I start laughing again, yep it's the alcohol.

He places his hands on either side of my face and makes me look at him. I'm still giggling trying not to look into his eyes knowing ill crack up again. He smashes his lips on mine tearing me away from laughter. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer as I lean back on the couch. It gets hot and heavy fast we pulled away from each other after hearing Mercedes. "Oh HEL NAH! Ya'll ain't about to mack in front of me." She walks over pausing the ipod. "Now I don't know about you but I think its time for a shot!" Everyone jumps up and yells. We all make our way to the bar in Brittany's basement as Quinn quickly puts her clothes on looking pissed.

After taking another painful shot I run (stumble) over to Pucks Ipod and put on 'Like a G6' by Far East Movement. I turn slowly as everyone laughs at the memory of their first party together. Everyone starts dancing and I excuse my self to go to the bathroom. I stumble into the bathroom flipping on the light. I was surprised that my hair and make-up was still perfect. I smile and walk over to the toilet. I slide down my panties lifting up this super tight dress as I sit down and begin peeing. In that moment the door fly's open and Quinn sneaks in closing the door behind her. I cover myself as best as I can so she doesn't see everything I got. She turns towards me. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to tell you something."

I was curious on where she was going with this, but I decided to find out. "Okay, go ahead."

"So before you came down tonight, Finn was flirting with me calling me hot." She looked down. "I just thought you should know."

I laugh as I get up pulling my underwear up and my dress down. "Really Quinn?"

She looks at me shocked. "what? I'm telling you the truth!" She was getting mad.

"Oh I know you are, but the thing is he told me that already." I move past her to the sink washing my hands.

Her face goes from mad to amused. "You really are stupid aren't you!" she says stepping closer to me and starring me down though the mirror.

Drying my hands now I reply calmly. "and why is that Quinn?"

"Your boyfriend is calling other girls hot, letting girls give him lap dances?" She pushes me a little with her hip as she looks in the mirror fixing her hair.

I smile. "Quinn, I trust Finn. And so what he said you look hot, you do! And you gave him a lap dance because of a dare that he didn't even want a part of. So whatever your planning to try and break us up, you might as well give up and get over it. We aren't in High School anymore Quinn, so stop trying to make me care about all your drama."

I turn to leave the bathroom when she steps in front of me. "You really think your better than me don't you?"

I sigh turning my head not wanting to have this discussion plus she is killing my buzz. "No Quinn, I don't. We are totally different people and I am done comparing myself to you." I push past her leaving the bathroom. I go into the kitchen leaning up against the pantry. I can't believe after everything, all the progress Quinn and I made last year, we are still in this stupid competition.

I close my eyes and take in the semi quite moment. I hear foot steps, but I kept my eyes closed. I was over this night. Damn you Quinn Fabray! I was having an amazing time! I feel someone's breath on my lips, taking in the smell I know that its Finn. I open my eyes to check, just incase. I saw his tired eyes and his crooked smile, god how I missed him. Since I've been back we have never really had a moment to our selves where we didn't have to worry about sleeping parents, or running late, or show too much PDA. I hear footsteps approaching, but not wanting any company, I smile at him and grab his hand pulling him behind me. I have no idea where I'm going I just open a door and pull Finn in behind me. He turns on the light and we are in the laundry room. He starts laughing but I cover his mouth to quite his laugh. I smiled as he lightly bit my hand. I moved my hand and we stared in eachothers eyes for a second. Instantly smashing my lips on his we pulled at each other getting as close as we could. He moved his hands down the back of my thighs lifting me up and I cross my legs around his waist. He walks forward placing me on the washing machine. I pull back and start kissing down his neck. He pulls off the leather jacket I had on leaving my shoulders bare. He attacked my neck to my shoulders in hungry kisses. I grab the bottom hem of his shirt and tug it off over his head and threw it on the floor. He grabbed my face and kissed me, but it wasn't enough I wanted more. I moved my hands down to the button of his pants beginning to tug and pull at.

I heard the door opening and pulled away to see Brittany and Santana standing in the door way holding a stained white shirt. "Well, well, well. We were wondering where you two went." Santana said walking in the room. Finn bent down grabbing his shirt and putting it back on. "Were you guys really going to do the deed on the washer?" Santana said as she grabbed the tide stain cleaner.

"Well at least it's clean." Brittany said with a smile. We all look at her confused. "It is a washer, it cleans stuff." I roll my eyes and we all laugh a little and Finn helps me down from the washing machine.

"Who shirt is that?" Finn said with a curious look on his face.

"Puck's" Santana muttered. "while you two were up here violating the washing machine we decided to do some body shots."

Brittany continued telling the rest of the story while Santana sprayed the shirt. "It was my turn to take a shot off of Puck but after I finished the shot I bumped into Santana who spilt her cough syrup kool-aid drank all over his shirt."

I move past Finn and walk up to Santana. "that's not going to get that out. Here." I grab the bleach and start the washing machine pouring bleach and washing detergent into the washer. Taking the shirt from her hands I tossed it in the washing machine. "There that should do it."

Gosh my head is pounding. I open my eyes slowly seeing a blinding light. I quickly close my eyes again. When I finally got my eyes used to the light I looked around noticing I was not in my bed. I was in Brittany's parents bedroom. I looked down at myself and I was covered by a sheet but I was completely naked underneath. I look over to see the bed empty. I sit up hugging the sheets to my chest. I look around the room again and it's stunning. I almost forgot how amazing Brittany's house is, although her room reminds me of mine. Pink and girly. My head felt a little light and dizzy, I slowly laid back onto the bed closing my eyes tightly as the headache began to spread. I hear the door open and some footsteps shuffle across the floor. There is a bang that sounds ten times worse than it is. Shortly after that I hear a muffled 'Oww!' and I smile knowing its Finn.

He climbs in the bed and places a kiss on my lips. "Hi." I said softly with my eyes still closed.

"Good Morning beautiful." He kissed my neck a few times and laid down beside me.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him, he looked a little taken back. "What?" I laughed a little.

"Even with black make-up smeared around your eyes, your hair a mess, and your neck looking like some sort of animal print. You are still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He says placing more kisses on my neck. I pulled away and got off the bed pulling the sheets along with me. I ran into their master bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was speechless. He thought I looked like a clown hooker then? Now I look like a drugged up whore who just finished up working the streets. I laughed at my neck. I had so many hickeys it was insane. And it did look like an animal print, Leopard to be exact, Man Finn must have had a hay day. Suddenly began thinking about how hard it was going to be to cover all of these.

I stormed back into the bedroom. "Finn Hudson! What did you do to my neck? How am I going to cover this? My dad's get home tomorrow and Thanksgiving is in a few days Finn! How am I going to hide this from not only my entire family, but yours too!" I was freaking out and all he did was laugh.

He got up off the bed and walked over to me. Wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer. "First off all, your adorable. Second, you can wear a turtle neck, and third… I'm so proud to be the blame of that! It's a master piece." he said as he placed kisses on all of them. Gosh, there must have been eight or nine. I thought in my head of all the turtle necks I owned, yeah that would work, it may be a little suspicious since I haven't wore them sine middle school, but it would have to work.

I look up at him and smile. "Well as your punishment for-" I pause and thought of a word that would describe my hickey covered neck. "branding my neck, I have to wear turtle necks till I leave.

He looks a bit confused. "How is that a punishment?"

I smile and drop the sheet that I was using to cover my naked body. "Take a good look cause this is the last time you will see this till I come back for winter break."

His mouth open. "What? Why?" his pushes his lip out and pouts at me.

Pick up my underwear and bra off of the ground putting them on. "Look you brought this on your self Finn, you obviously can't control yourself around me." I winked a him as I searched for the rest of my clothes.

"Blame it on the alcohol Rachel! I promise to not kiss your neck anymore!" His voice sounds worried and panicky.

Putting the black dress on and turning towards him. "Aww that's one of my favorite parts!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. I eventually found all my clothes and threw them back on. I insisted on making the bed because it's just disrespectful not to especially after you've done the deed in them. We made our way down stairs and the house was a mess. Red plastic cups were EVERYWHERE. People past out everywhere. I was glad this wasn't my house, I hated all the cleaning I had to do when I threw that one party. Everyone was sound asleep so we snuck out and made our way back to my house. It was such a relief to be in my own clean house. We made our way up stairs and I collapsed on my bed. Finn laughed at me and came and sat beside me. "whelp." I sat up getting off the bed. "I'm going to shower." Finn got up and walked towards the door turning around before walking out. "where are you going?" I said unzipping my dress.

"But you said…" Finn said as he crossed his arms and I licked my lips.

A smile creped on his face. I turned my back leaving my dress unzipped and walked into the bathroom starting the shower. "You coming?" I holler and before I could even turn around he was in the room closing the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I am SO SO SORRY for the wait! I have been extremely busy and haven't had anytime to sit and write! But here you go the next part! Yay please keep reviewing! Much LOVE!  
>Amanda <strong>**:)**_

The next few days flew by and surprisingly my Dad's hadn't noticed my hicky covered neck. Thank god for my collection on turtle necks and for it being cold out. It was Thanksgiving day, but I couldn't help but feel sad. I leave for New York tomorrow and I couldn't dread it anymore than I do. I finished getting ready and headed down stairs smelling the yummy tofurkey my dads made special for me. I walked into the kitchen greeting my dads who were hard at work on dinner. "Hello Dad's!"

"Hey Rachel.." He eyes me with a curious face. "Another turtle neck huh?"

"Yeah Daddy! There very in style in New York right now." I thanked God again that I could act because my insides were freaking out.

"Alright… Well dinner is at 7 o'clock so make sure your back around then." I walked over to him giving him a huge hug.

"Thanks Daddy! I'll see you both in a little bit!" I kissed my dad on the cheek and rushed out the door to see Finn sitting in his truck. I smile and run over hopping up in the truck. "I thought I was just going to see you at your house."

"Well I wanted to pick you up." He smiled and leaned over placing a soft kiss to my lips.

I pull away smiling. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" He puts his car in drive and heads toward his house. "So nice turtle neck." He was trying to hold back his laughter but clearly failing.

"Excuse me Mr. Hudson but your to blame for the sweater remember?" I pull the sweater away from my neck to show him the still visible hickeys.

"Dang there still there? I'm sorry." He grabs my hand and kisses the top.

"It's okay, It was worth it!" Smile at him and he winks back.

"So did your Dads notice your sudden obsession with turtle necks?" He looked from the road to me and then back to the road.

"Yeah." I giggled. " I told them they were really in fashion in New York."

"Makes sense, New York fashion is very interesting." I looked over at him.

"I agree. Kurt and I have had the argument about New York fashion a numerous amount of times."

He laughs. "Yeah, well Kurt's clothes are… New York like too."

"He would definitely take that as a complement." We both laugh as we pulled into his driveway.

Thanksgiving with the Hummel's was so different from what I'm used to. All the kids running around, the guys watching the football game, and all of the women were in the kitchen cooking. Well all the women and Kurt. I tried helping in the kitchen but I'm not much of a cook… I'm more of a baker, so they put me and Finn on kid duty. I have to admit, seeing Finn play with all these little rugrats really impressed me. He is so good with kids and that makes me extremely happy. He even caught me staring at him a few times and I couldn't help but blush. After we finished eating at the Hummel's we headed back over to my house for more food. I could tell Finn wasn't used to the Thanksgiving at my house. If you were to walk in it would look like a benefit fundraiser by some wealthy couple. Everyone dressed up, champagne in hand, the children were helping by set the long dinning room table, there was no football on just some light classical background music. I kept sneaking peeks at Finn to make sure he was okay. After dinner everyone eventually left and Finn and I volunteered to do the dishes so my dads can go relax.

"You really don't have to help me with the dishes Finn. Go relax." I flashed him a quick smile immediately returning to the soapy water in front of me.

"No! I want to help. Plus this is more time I get to spend with you." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well thank you. I appreciate it, all of it." We quietly continued cleaning the mass amount of dishes that cluttered all around the kitchen. I turned to go grab a dirty pot dropping it in the water accidentally splashing Finn. "Oh my goodness. Finn, honey, I'm so sorry. I-" I expected him so say 'Oh don't' worry about it Rach' or something like that but no. Instead he splashed me back.

I turned my head towards him shocked that he would splash me on purpose when mine was an accident. "Finn Hudson! Why would you do that!"

He smiled the amazing crooked smile. "You splashed me first."

"Yeah by accident!" I go to grab a hand towel to dry my shirt when he splashes me again. "Really Finn? Are you sure you wanna go down this road?"

"I don't know what your talking about." He smiles and splashes my again.

I dropped the towel I had in my hands and looked at him with a evil grin. "Oh its on!" I run and grab the spray foset and point it at him soaking his clothes. "I warned you."

He looks up at me with an evil smirk so I spray him once more in the face. He took a step forward. "Yeah your right. Truce?"

He stuck out his hand for me so shake. "Truce." I grabbed his hand and he instantly lifted my over his shoulders hand made his way up to my bathroom.

"Finn Hudson! Put me down this instant!" I was playfully hitting his back.

"Nope, It's my turn!" He got to the top of the stairs and entered my room.

"You called a truce!" Whatever he had planned I knew It wasn't going to be good.

"I had my fingers crossed." I entered my bathroom placing me in the tub quickly turning on the cold water soaking me entirely. I smiled and shook my head and grabbed his shirt pulling him in with me. "Wow that's cold!"

"You play dirty!" I turned off the cold water and turned back to him.

"You started this war, I just had to end it." He smiled gripping my drenched sweater and pulled me into a kiss. I snaked my arms up and around the back of his neck pulling him down closer to me. He grabbed my hips slamming his into mine.

I pushed Finn to the opposite side of the shower. "Daddy!"

"Ya know people usually shower nude, and alone." I couldn't tell if he was furious or amused.

"We kind of got in a water fight and… yeah." Finn said dropping his head in defeat.

"Who won?" I couldn't believe my dad wasn't yelling at us. He caught us making out in the shower!

"Oh I did of coarse." I said a smile sneaking on my face.

"What? No I clearly won!" Finn said smiling.

"Well from the sound of you being dragged up the stairs and into the bathtub, I think Finn won." He smiled and laughed. Smiled and laughed! What kind of parallel universe is this!

"Daddy your supposed to be on me team!" I pout, works for everything.

He laughed. "Finn I'll grab you some clothes so we can throw those in the dryer." He starts to walk away stopping and turning back. "By the way, Rachel… your hickeys are showing."

I feel my neck and the sweater isn't there. "Daddy! I can explain!"

He smiles shaking his head. "You're an adult Rachel. I trust you to make the right decisions and be careful. Plus the turtle necks… dead giveaway!" He laughed as he walked out.

"How embarrassing!" I slid down till I was sitting.

Finn sat down… or at least tried (his legs are a bit too long for this tub) "Well at least you know your dads trust you. That's something not everyone get's from their parents." He smiles.

"Your amazing you know that?"

"Not really, just speaking the truth."

"Yeah you are! They way you were with all the kids today… your gonna be an amazing father. And the way you handled getting caught fondling your girlfriend in the shower… I just love you… so much." I tried to avoid eye contact knowing I would burst into tears if I did.

"I love you too. I can't wait to wake up next to you everyday and fall asleep with you in my arms every night." I wanted to jump his bones right then but cue daddy to enter with clothes for my wet boyfriend.

"Here you go Finn. Now can you please change in separate rooms? I don't know if I can handle that."

I laughed. "Of coarse daddy! Finn can change in here and I'll change in my room and I'll knock when I'm done."

"Alright."

Goodbyes are the worst. And I have had to say goodbye more than the normal person should have to. The week flew by way to fast and I miss everyone already! Sitting on this plane I just want to be home with Finn. In his arms is my home forever and always. But I have to keep my head up. My dreams are so close, it will all be worth it in the end. I hope.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey all! Here is the next part! I hope you guys like it! I'll post another part sometime today! PLEASE keep reviewing! You guys are all kinds of awesome! :D

The first few weeks back to school were absolutely brutal. I didn't want to get out of bed, I dragged myself to each class, I didn't even volunteer to go first for our end of the week performances. Even the kids in the choir I teach could tell something was wrong. I tried to keep myself as busy as possible but I couldn't keep my mind from going straight to him. Apart of me couldn't wait to see him in five days, but the other part didn't want to see him. Seeing him again would mean I will have to say goodbye again. At least this time instead of the six day vacation, I get to be home for twenty three days. God I miss him. I haven't even been away for a month yet and I'm already a hot mess.

I shook away my thoughts as I made my way up to Blaine's dorm to see if he would like to go grab some coffee before Kurt gets out of class. I reached his room and knock a few times. I heard a bunch of banging, a little curious to what was going on in there. The door flew open and Chad was there smiling nervously. "Hey Rachel!"

"Umm hi is Blaine here?" He looked around.

"No it doesn't look like it to me, but he should be back soon." He smiled at me again.

I couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable. "Oh, okay well I'll just come back later I guess."

I smile and turn to walk away. "You can come in and wait!" I turn back to look at him. "He should be hear any minute actually."

He opened the door wider and waved towards his room. "Well, I guess I can wait for him here." I hesitantly walk into the room immediately walking to Blaine's side of the room and sit at his desk.

"So do you and Blaine have plans or something?" He grabbed his desk chair and placed it near me sitting down .

"Um, not really. I was going to see if he wanted to go grab a coffee since Kurt has a late class tonight."

"Oh, well if you want to go grab a coffee I can go for one right about now." He pointed towards this giant display of a bunch of Broadway stars.

"Oh well I really need to talk to him about some things." I smile so he knows I'm not trying to be mean.

"Ya know.." He scoots his chair closer to mine. "I'm a great listener."

He placed his hand on my leg. "It's kind of personal…"

"That makes it so much better, I wont judge you Rachel." He brushed a piece of hair away from my face.

Just when I thought I was going to have to kick this creeper in the groin my phone rang. I frantically place my purse on my lap, pushing his hand off my leg and searching for my phone. I finally found it and picked it up without looking at the id. "Hello?"

"Hey babe! What are you doing?" Oh thank god! Even when he is hundreds of miles away he still finds away to be my savior.

"Oh hi boyfriend, who I love more than anyone on planet earth." I gave Chad a little smile as he slid back a bit.

I stood up walking away from Chad. "Umm, hi girlfriend who I love more than anything in the universe."

I giggled at his loving sarcasm. "I'm so glad you called! What are you doing?"

"I just got out of school, heading to work. I thought I'd give you a call since I'm gonna be working late, Burt and I are rebuilding this 1965 Ford Mustang. Rach, you have to see it! It's awesome!"

I know I should say something in response to his grease talk but I nee Chad to know I am taken. "Aww baby I love you too!"

"Uhh… what?"

"I can't wait to see you too Finn." I look over a Chad and his head is down with his hands in his pockets.

"Rachel? Did you hear anything I just said?" I can tell he was a little annoyed with me.

"Okay baby I'll talk to you tonight!" He sighs.

"Umm yeah okay bye." He hangs up. Damn this Chad!

"I love you more. Okay bye." I hang up and plaster a smile across my face even though my heart was aching a little. "Sorry about that, it was my boyfriend."

"Uh yeah, I got that." He turn back to his project and I quickly sent Finn a text.

[Sorry Finn, I needed to get rid of some unwanted attention. Call me when you get off!

Oh and Finn the car sounds great. Maybe we can take it for a spin when its done. ;)

I love you!

-Rachel Berry]

I put my phone back in my purse and looked up at Chad who was already looking at me. "Sorry about that. I should probably get going, Blaine doesn't seem to be coming anytime soon."

I start making my way to the door. "You don't like me do you?"

"Excuse me?" I turn towards him my hand still on the door handle.

"You just had a fake conversation with Blaine acting like it was your boyfriend to push me away right?"

What the hell? "Umm no Chad that was my boyfriend Finn."

"You don't have to lie Rachel. I know there is something between us." He took a step towards me.

"I have no idea what your talking about and I'm not lying." I start turning the door knob.

"I know you feel it too Rachel. I mean we have so much in common!" He placed his hand on mine.

"Chad. We are both into theatre. I share those similarities with Kurt, my best friend." I shake his hand off mine and open the door.

"Rachel-" Why doesn't he get it?

I turned to him frustration overflowing through my pores. "Listen Chad. There is nothing between us. There never will be. I'm in love with the most amazing man, Finn. I've never loved anyone like I do him. So please just stop!"

I walked out the door leaving the door open. I know I'm a drama queen and all and I should have slammed the door behind me, but if Finn would have done that to me Sophomore year when he was with Quinn I would have dies. Not literally but you know what I mean. I walked as fast as I could to the elevator pressing the down button so many times I probably looked like a seven year old attacking the crosswalk button. The door opens and I more forward to enter the elevator when I bump into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry."

I look up and see it's Blaine. "Hey Rachel what are you doing here-" I pulled him back into the elevator pressing the 1st floor button the attacking the doors close button. When the doors closed I took a sigh of relief. "Umm Rachel? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Blaine. I came to see if you wanted to grab a coffee and Chad kind of came on to me." I sighed as I leaned up against the wall.

"Yeah he has a thing for you." He said looking at me with a smile.

My face went from relieved to mad in a split second. "And you didn't mention this to me because…?"

He laughed as the doors opened "Does it matter? You will never leave Finn for anyone."

"That's not the point. The point is that that whole situation could have been avoided!"

He wrapped my arm in his and he led the way out of the building. "Oh Rachel how I love you."

I looked up at him. "Aww Blaine I love you too!" I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

We eventually got to coffee shop and ordered our coffees. We sat down and took out or books. "So are you excited to see Finn on Saturday?"

I opened up my theatre history book. "Yeah. I am."

I tried to concentrate on my book but I knew Blaine was looking at me. "You don't seem very excited."

He chuckled a little bit and sipped at his coffee. "I am. Really. It's just I don't want to say goodbye again ya know."

He put his coffee down. "It's hard I know but it's only going to make you and your relationship stronger."

I sigh closing my book outing both my hands down on top. "You don't get it. Every time I have to say goodbye to him… my heartbreaks. I can't handle having my heart break over and over again."

I can feel the tears well in my eyes but I force them back. I am not going to cry. Blaine grabs my hands and holds them stroking them with his thumb. "I know it hurts, but it will hurt worse when you break his heart when you refuse to go back. You don't think his heart breaks every time you leave? Imagine if it were Finn leaving and you staying in Lima. Having him walk in and out of your life. Finn loves you so much he will sacrifice his heart to see your dreams come true. You owe it to him to sacrifice your heart for him too."

At this point the entire coffee shop has looked at me like I was having a mental breakdown. Mental, not so much. Breakdown, definitely. Thank god for Blaine. If it wasn't for him I'd probably try and convince my dads to come out to New York for Christmas. He hands me some napkins so I can mop up the tears that have been rolling down my face. "Thank you."

He laughed. "No problem. The napkins are actually free so.."

I laughed. "No I meant for talking me out of my crazy over analyzed thoughts. Your amazing Blaine. Kurt is one lucky guy!"

He picked up on of my hands and kissed the top. "Anytime. By the way the napkin thing was a joke."

I smiled. "Oh, I was gonna say."

"It made you laugh though." He smiled again.

"Oh your good!"

We finished up our coffees and continued studying when my phone went off. I grab my phone to see it was a txt from Finn.

[Unwanted attention huh? You aren't learning about Britney Spears are you? ;)

The Mustang won't be ready till Summer but we will be definitely be taking it for a spin.

I love you more!

-Finn ]

I smiled and texted him back.

[No but we have a Winter Break assignment on Ms. Spears ;)

I can't wait to see you Saturday! Call me when you get home!

No I love you more!

- Rachel Berry]

I put my phone back in my purse and grab my coffee sipping it. I look at Blaine and he is looking at me with a brilliant smile. "What?"

"Who ya texting?" I blush a little bit.

"Finn.." I move my focus to my coffee so he can't see me blushing.

"Yeah you couldn't last this break without seeing Finn." I look up at him.

"I can to! Not that I'm going to challenge you but I am a very strong woman."

He smiles. "Oh I know that. You wouldn't last another three months without knock'n boots."

"What do you mean knocking boots?" He looks at me.

"Sex Rachel."

"Oh my gosh! Blaine!" I smack his arm as he laughs.

"Well it's true!"

"Finn and I can control our selves!" I put my books away and start getting up.

"Are you sure about that turtle neck?" He starts laughing as he gets up and follows me outside.

"Hey, me plus Finn plus alcohol… yeah you can't use that as an example!"

"Okay, okay! But you know I'm right admit it!" He nudges me and smiles.

"Okay fine! You won! Happy now?"

"Yes!" We linked arms again and made our way the through the city.

REVIEWS = LOVE! 3


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the next part! YAY! Sorry it's kind of boring, but it WILL get better I promise! We are getting closer to finding out what makes Rachel walk away from Finn! So enjoy! I'll post another tomorrow! Reviews = LOVE**  
><strong>Much LOVE,<strong>

**Amanda :)**

Making my way back to my dorm, I unlock the door and enter the room. I am extremely exhausted and it's only Tuesday. I plop down on my bed letting my head hit the pillow as I drift off into a peaceful sleep. Before I know it my alarm clock is blaring. I roll over and hit the snooze button. I open my eyes slightly to see what time it is, six o'clock. I groan and roll back over snuggling into my pillow. My eyes suddenly shoot open. What the? I look around my room to see I am in my bedroom back in Lima. I sit straight up and rub my eyes, I must be dreaming. I open my eyes again to see nothing has changed. I hop out of bed and head down the stairs.

Both of my dads are in the kitchen whipping up some breakfast. "Good morning beautiful! What are you doing up so early?"

I look at them both confused. "You do know you don't have class today right? Your on winter break." Daddy says as he flips the pancakes.

"Oh." I sigh. "I am on winter break!" I take a seat at the breakfast bar.

"So you excited for Finn to fly home tonight?" My dad asks as he pours me some coffee.

"Uhh, where is Finn at?" He looks at me and laughs.

"He's in New York… ya know where he goes to school." My eyes widen.

"Wait what? No, I go to school in New York and he goes to school here." They both look at me.

"No… you go to Lima community college. You plan on transferring to NYU next year." Daddy says waiting for it to click in my head. What is happening? This is all backwards. I have to be dreaming, that is the only explanation.

I laugh out loud. "You guys are hilarious! Well I'll be upstairs to unpack my stuff!" I laugh as I make my way up the stairs. Wow nice try dads! I look around my room for my suitcases, but I can't find them. I peak my head out of my room. "Hey Daddies! Where are my suitcases?"

My dad appears at the bottom of the stairs. "Um their in the garage… are you planning on making a trip?"

"No… I just want to unpack my stuff!" He looks at me weird.

"Rachel. You haven't gone anywhere." Okay this joke is getting really old.

"Okay dad you got me! Now where's my stuff from New York?"

He looks at me as if I were crazy. "Rachel you haven't been to New York for two years." He turns and walks back to the kitchen.

I close my door and lean against it. What does he mean I haven't been there in two years? I open up my laptop and login to my Facebook. Clicking on profile, I see that I live in Lima, my school is Lima Community College, in a relationship with Finn Hudson, and I work at the Lima Bean. I stare in shock, what is going on! I click on my photos and scroll through them. There are tons of Finn and I which doesn't surprise me but then I see lots of pictures of me with Quinn. I click on Finn's profile and see that he is living in New York and attending Julliard majoring in percussion. I close my laptop and try to think. I shake my head. No, I live in New York! This is just a dream! I just need to wake myself up. I pinch my arm… nothing. I slap my self…nothing. Crap. I get up walking to the bathroom and start to draw a bath. Maybe some relaxation will yank me from this nightmare. I pour in some bubble bath and grab my lighter lighting my candles. I hear my phone go off in my room so I run to go and grab it. I look at the caller id and see that it's Quinn. I roll my eyes, this should be good.

"Hello?"

"Rachel!" Quinn's voice chimes. "What are you doing?"

I run my hand through my hair. "Um about to get in the bath."

"You are going to take a bath? At eight o'clock in the morning?" I put my hand on my hip.

"Yes I'm a little stressed out okay! I want to relax!"

"Whoa! I'm sorry! Who peed in your coffee?"

Crap we are supposed to be friends. "Sorry Quinn, so why did you call?"

"Oh it's okay Rachel! I thought we were going shopping today?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" I hope she can't hear the 'excitement' in my voice.

"I'll be there in an hour to pick you up so be ready!"

"But I-"

"Okay love you Rach! Bye!" and I heard a click. If it wasn't already obvious, this was most definitely not real. Quinn just told me she loves me? What? I run to stop my bath and hop in. I didn't really relax at all. My mind was freaking out. First off, Quinn is my best friend? Secondly, QUINN IS MY BEST FRIEND!

As I finish getting ready I hear a honk from outside. Looking out my window I see Quinn sitting in her baby blue convertible VW Bug. I sigh grabbing my coat as I head out the front door yell to my dads that ill be back in a few.

"Okay, but don't forget you have dinner at the Hudson's! We love you!" I shout and 'I love you' and I was walking to Quinn's car. I open the door, while getting in I greet her with a hello.

She leans over hugging me. "Hey girl! You ready for some shopping?"

I stare at her in shock. "I suppose…"

She laughs as she puts the car in drive and begins driving. "Are you okay Rachel?"

I clear my throat. "Oh yeah I just had a weird… dream last night." I laugh nervously.

"Really? Me too! Mine was about if Finn and I ever dated! Eww!… no offence." She laughed.

"But you and Finn have dated…" She looks at me and laughs harder.

"Good one Rachel!" She continues laughing. "Oh I love this song!" She turns it up and starts jamming to it.

I sat back in my seat more confused then ever. Quinn and Finn never dated? What other crazy things can happen to me now? We eventually pull into the mall parking lot. We get out and start walking towards the mall. "So how have you been Quinn?" I feel like I should say something, it was beginning to get awkward.

"I've been good, but you know that! We hung out last night and the day before that and many before that." She smiles at me and holds the door open for me to enter.

"Oh yeah, right." I look down and watch my feet as I walk.

We go from shop to shop making conversation about anything and everything. I must admit it was fun. We grabbed lunch did some more shopping and then she dropped me at my house. I ran into my house dropping all my bags on the floor.

"Daddies? I'm home!" I yell from the doorway.

"In the living room!" I skip over to see them watching some TV.

"I'm gonna go get ready for Finn's house okay?"

They smile up at me. "Okay Rachel." Daddy says then turning back to the tv.

I grab my bags and run up to my room throwing my newly bought things on the bed. I go over to my closet and look for something to wear. Searching my closet I find three Cheerio uniforms. Why do I have Cheerio uniforms in my closet? Then it hits me. I remember looking at pictures on Facebook of Quinn and I. I quickly shuffle over to my desk opening up my laptop. I locate the pictures of Quinn and I, sure enough I was in a cheerleading outfit. I was a cheerleader? I look over to see a picture of Finn and I at Cheer Competition. I look around my room to see my singing medals and trophies were actually Cheer trophies. My phone goes off shaking me from my thoughts. I hop over my bed grabbing my phone to see a text from Finn.

[Hey Rachel! I just got home and I can't wait to see you!

I'll pick you up in about thirty minutes!

I love you!

-Finn]

I smile. Finally something normal! I quickly send him a text back and finish changing. I decide to do my hair and make-up so I looked nice and not so causal. I heard the door bell and quickly hurried down stairs. My dads had already greeted Finn as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I smiled wildly and jumped in his arms, him spinning me around.

"I missed you!" He whispers into my hair.

"You have no idea!" I pull back giving him a quick peck and pulling him towards the door. "Bye, I'll be back later!"

The night was nice. It was great to see Finn but I was looking forward to see Kurt too. Actually neither Kurt nor Burt were there and they lived in Finn's old house. Finn and I were cuddled on the couch watching tv and I couldn't keep my curiosity inside me anymore. "Hey Finn?"

"Hmm?" He looks away from the tv and to me.

"Where Kurt and Burt? I was looking forward to seeing them again." He shot me a confused look.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes." I looked at him worried something bad happened.

"Why would Kurt be at my house?"

"But I thought-" And then it hits me. With there being no Glee Club in High School, Kurt would never have introduced Burt to Carole. "Never mind." I said it so quietly I'm surprised he heard.

"Is everything okay?" He mutes the tv and turns his attention towards me.

"Yeah just having a weird day." He smiles and kisses my cheek. He un mutes the tv and stars watching again.

The rest of the night was kind of a blur. I didn't stay at Finn's, it didn't feel right. He dropped me off at home and I just went straight to bed hoping when I wake up I'll be back in my dorm in New York. And to my surprise I was waking up in this crazy parallel universe. I mope my way down stairs to meet my dad's at the table reading the newspaper and sipping their coffee.

"Morning Rachel." Daddy says not lifting his face from the paper.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Dad say setting his paper down.

""What do you mean?" I pour myself some orange juice.

"Well Finn left last night and I know how upset you get when he has to leave."

I choked on my orange juice. "He's gone? What do you mean he's gone? He just got here yesterday. I didn't even get to say good bye!"

Daddy put his paper down. "Sweet heart, I know it feels that way, but he had to go back to school. Your classes start back up in two days too ya know."

My heart was suddenly wrenching with pain. This pain was way worse than when I left, him leaving hurts so much more. I kept replaying my conversation with Blaine in my head over and over.

"_I know it hurts, but it will hurt worse when you break his heart when you refuse to go back. You don't think his heart breaks every time you leave? Imagine if it were Finn leaving and you staying in Lima. Having him walk in and out of your life. Finn loves you so much he will sacrifice his heart to see your dreams come true. You owe it to him to sacrifice your heart for him too."_

I suddenly feel nauseous. I go up stairs shutting my bedroom door behind me. I lay back on my bed, feeling dizzy. I squeeze my eyes shut wanting the uncomfortable pain to go away. Suddenly hearing a muffled voice and pounding on the door. " GO AWAY DADDY! IM FINE!" I yell frustrated just wanting silence.

And then I hear it. "Rachel? Your still sleeping aren't you!" That voice was so familiar. Kurt?"

I open my eyes shocked to see a white wall. I jump up and turn to see I'm back in my dorm. I run to unlock the door and let him in. "Kurt!" I hug him so tight I can hear him struggling for air. "I missed you so much!"

He pushes me off. "Rachel are you insane!"

I step back a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's four o'clock! You missed all your classes!" My eyes suddenly widen.

I haven't missed any classes EVER until now! "I can't believe I did that!"

"Yeah you had me freaking out when you weren't in our pitch class and wouldn't answer your phone!"

I sat on my bed hanging my head. "Stupid dream." I whispered under my breath.

"What dream?" Shit, he heard. He sat down next to me and looked at me like I was mental.

I had a dream last night, and apparently all day, that there never was Glee Club so I was a Cheerio and there for never met you, was best friends with Quinn, and never left Lima to come to Julliard. Finn ended up leaving to New York instead." I sighed knowing I wasn't making any sense.

"Umm okay…"

"It started when Blaine explained to me that I'm not the only one that hurts when I leave. In fact that Finn hurts worse and now I feel like a jerk for putting him through this."

Kurt put his arm around me and rubbed my arm. "Finn would do anything for you… you know that right?" I didn't want to speak because I knew my voice would be a mess so I just nodded. "And even though it kills him to see you leave, when you come back he is happier than he has ever been in his life. He loves you so much Rachel. You guys have less than six months, please don't let the hard parts keep you from the unconditional, beautiful, true love that you both share. Love like this doesn't happen everyday, so… cherish it." There is a moment of silence and I can't help but smile through the tears. How did I get so lucky to have the man of my dreams and the best friends anyone could ask for? "Well I don't know about you but I'm starving, wanna go grab a quick bite then maybe watch a movie?"

I nod my head as I wipe my tears. We head for the door hand in hand, as he opens it I pull back. "Umm Kurt? I should change." He glances down to see I'm in my pink jammies.

"Yeah, hurry up!" I walk over grabbing some clothes.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you!" He smiles back at me and I know everything will be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Here's the next part! Your Finchel hearts won't break in this one! Enjoy!  
>Oh and don't for get to REVIEW! :D <p>

The rest of the week was a blur. Instead of focusing on my busy schedule, I couldn't help but think that the insane dream I had a few days ago meant something. I appreciate Finn so much more for wanting to be with me after what I'm putting him through. And that thing with Quinn. What the H? I hate to admit it but I wish our relationship was that way. I wish we were best friends instead of enemies. I really can't stand the fact that I'm jealous of her. She gets to see him everyday while I get to see him on the three breaks I have from school. I know I shouldn't be worried about Finn and Quinn getting back together but I am, I'm terrified.

My dads picked Kurt, Blaine, and I up from the airport. Everyone else was busy; Carole was working the late shift and Burt and Finn were at the shop. I was kind of relived that it was just my dads who picked us up. We dropped Kurt and Blaine off at their houses and we headed for home. Exhausted from this crazy week I couldn't help but drift off in to a peaceful sleep in the ten minutes it takes to get from Kurt's house to mine.

I woke up with the sun blinding my eyes as I stretched my limbs and letting them fall limp. I was a little confused not remembering how I got in my bed. I was still in my clothes from yesterday, my shoes were still on. I laughed as I sat up and looked over at my alarm clock to see it was already eleven o'clock. I grabbed my phone seeing I missed two calls from Finn and one text message.

[Hey Rach! I called your house and your dads said you were still sleeping. Call me when your wake up.

I love you!

-Finn]

I smiled at the text and dialed Finn's number. He picked up after two rings. "Rise'n shine sleepy head!"

"Hi." I smiled at the thought of being able to spend three weeks with him.

"Get ready, I have the whole day… well the rest of the day planned." I laughed to hide my embarrassment. I've never slept past eight o'clock in the morning.

"Okay. Give me an hour?"

"I'll see you then." I couldn't help but blush.

I hung up the phone and pranced my way down stairs and into the kitchen. I saw my dad and he was berried in his newspaper. "Hey daddy, I'm going out with Finn today okay?" I turned to pour me a glass of orange juice.

"Well I suppose that would be alright." Drinking the freshly poured orange juice I choked when I heard my 'dad' speak. I spun around to see Finn standing behind me with a bouquet of white flowers. I about screamed and jumped into a hug. Straddling my legs around his waist I hugged him tighter than I thought I could. I pulled back and placed my lips on his. Wrapping my around his neck I pull him closer. In this moment I know everyone was right. I can't avoid being around Finn, scared of saying goodbye. We weren't really saying goodbye anyways, it was more like a, I'll see ya later. He pulled back from the kiss, pulling me from my thought. "These are for you." Still in his embrace, he hands me the flowers.

"You are the best!" I give him a quick peck and slip down to my feet.

He smiles. "Yeah I do what I can." I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a vase.

"so what are our plans today?" I filled the vase with water and put the flowers in it.

"Well that a surprise!" He slapped my butt. "Hurry up go get ready!"

I headed up to my room. "How am I to know what to wear when you wont tell me what were doing?"

"Just get ready!" He laughed and then I was off getting ready.

I got ready in record time, I really wanted to know what he had up his sleeve. I put on a usual sweater with the short skirt, paired with tights and boots. I grabbed my pea coat before heading down stairs. Before I knew it we were on the road. It wasn't blizzarding out but there were some flurries coming down. Snow and I have a love hate relationship, I love how pretty and fun it can be, but I hate how cold and dangerous it was too.

Finn looked over at me. "You hungry? I know you haven't eaten anything today."

I thought for a second. I was actually starving. "Yes, I am actually."

He smiled. "Okay we will stop some where and grab a bite to eat first."

I scooted closer to him so I could lean my head on his shoulder as he drove down the road. We ended up stopping at a local diner. Finn got a burger and I got a salad, seeing as how they didn't have anything vegan. By the time we left the restaurant it was already almost four o'clock. Where did the day go? I hope my whole break didn't go this fast. He pulled into a parking lot of a place called 'Everything Sports'. I don't know what Finn was planning but I hope he knows I'm awful at sports. He hopped out of the truck and made his way over to my side and opened the door helping me out.

"Finn, I hope you know I can't play any sports." I looked up at him with a worried face.

He smiled at me, which made me feel better. "Were not playing any sports."

He grabbed my hand and lead me inside the building. This place was massive. They had everything from fishing stuff to beer pong kits. Finn lead me over to the side of the store. I looked up at the sign and it said 'Ski/Snowboard Rentals.' I looked over at Finn and he had the biggest smile on his face.

I wanted to protest but if this made him happy I would do whatever. "Were skiing?"

He laughed. "Of coarse not!" A sigh of relief spread thought her body. "Were snowboarding!"

Right on cue my anxiety kicked it. "Finn I've never been before. What if I fall?"

He cupped my face in his hands. "I'm gonna teach you." He planted a light kiss on my lips and I felt safe. My anxiety was no where to be found. Then I heard a familiar voice holler 'Berry'.

I look over to see Puck and the rest of the gang in the corner getting fitted for their boots. I smiled as I saw all my friends that I haven't seen or talked to since Brittany's party.

Finn and I walked over and greeted our friends. I was talking closely with the girls plus Kurt, minus Quinn. I couldn't help but want to go over and talk to her. I excused myself from the current conversation and made my way over to Quinn who was getting her boots fitted by the employee. "Hey Quinn"

Her head popped up in shock that I came over to talk to her. "Hi…Rachel"

I smiled and sat beside her. "How are you? How's school?" I wanted to be friends with Quinn ever since that dream which freaked me out a little bit.

"Umm, I'm… good. School is school." There was an awkward moment and I decided just to go for it, what's the worst that could happen?

"So, I was thinking we should hang out sometime. Maybe go to the mall do a little shopping?"

Quinn stared at me in shock. I smiled, I was a tad uncomfortable under her stare. "What?"

"If you don't want to I totally understand!" I was ready to get up and walk away. I was so embarrassed.

"Yeah…" She was so quite I barely heard her.

"Really?" A small smile formed on her lips and I felt good. There is no reason Quinn and I couldn't be friends.

"Yeah, just us two?" Her smile faded into curiosity.

"Yeah. We could have a girls day." I smiled.

"Okay." she barely smiled back when I heard Finn call my name.

"Oh can I get your number so we can make plans?" Her face kind of lit up at that question.

"Yeah, here give me your phone." I handed her my phone and she typed her phone number in. "There you go."

I smiled at her. "Awesome, I guess ill just call you then." She smiled and nodded slightly.

I didn't think a hug was necessary so I just got up and walked over to Finn. "What was that all about?" Finn was always cautious around Quinn, you never know what she'll do.

"We were just catching up. Where gonna hang out, have a girls day sometime over break." Finn looked at me like I was insane. "Finn, there is no reason for Quinn and I to fight anymore, so we should at least try to be friends."

"I'm really glad you don't feel threatened by Quinn anymore. I love having your faith and trust in me." I leaned up and pecked his lips.

"So were not going snowboarding today right?" He helped my put my boots on to make sure they were comfortable.

"No we are just getting them in advance."

After getting fitted for everything, we loaded up our gear in the cab of his truck and took off down the road. He pulled into another parking lot and I smiled when I noticed where we were. We were a Christmas tree farm, not the same one from junior year. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I was in New York with my dads seeing some shows, so I didn't get to help pick out his tree last year. We hopped out of the truck and strolled hand in hand through the rows of beautiful green trees.

Finn suddenly stopped and turned to me. "I'll take this side you take that side?" even though this reminds me of the night he broke up with me two years ago, I was happy. We both walked in different directions till we were at either side.

"You better not break up with me at the end Finn Hudson!" I smiled, knowing he wouldn't. He winked at me and we started walking down our separate isles, sneaking peeks at each other along the way. I didn't really know what I was looking for. I guessed something tall and full of branches, but I figured I'd let Finn pick. I got to the end to see Finn checking a tree. He was so amazing, my heart ached at how much I loved him. He caught me staring and walked over to me.

He took my hands in his, he looked a little nervous, which also made me nervous. "Rachel, I love you so so much. I honestly can not wait to move out to New York and start a life with you. You being the first thing I see when I wake up, and the last before I got to sleep. Surprising you with dinner when you get home from a rough day. Just being with you." He got down on one knee and my knees buckled. "This isn't a wedding ring. I want to marry you someday, but to day I want a promise. I promise that I will never lie or cheat, and I will try to never disappoint you. I promise to be there for you whenever where ever. And I promise to love you even after I die. You're the one Rachel Berry, promise me you'll be mine forever. Promise me you'll say yes when I ask you to marry me someday. Promise me." I blinked the tears out of my eyes and smiled down at the most amazing boyfriend/future husband.

I could tell my voice was going to be shaky, I started crying before he said anything. "I promise."

The biggest smile wiped across his face and he opened the little black box. It was a plain silver band, but on the inside it says '_I promise forever, Finn&Rachel.' _I smiled as he slipped it on my ring finger. He stood up wrapping me in his arms and spun me around a few times. He placed my back down and caressed my tear stained cheeks.

"I love you so much Finn Hudson." and with that said his lips were on mine. Usually in public I wasn't big on displaying my affections to the world but I don't care. I don't think either of us have ever shared a kiss this passionate before. He pulled back and we just stared into each others eyes for a moment.

He grabbed my hand. "I found a tree, how about we go decorate it?"

I smiled up at him and nodded. "Yeah this definitely beats last time we went tree shopping."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here you go sorry it's been a minute since I posted but here you go! I'm posting the next part of 'Just Friends' either tonight or tomorrow morning! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**  
><strong>Thanks!<strong>  
><strong>Amanda :)<strong>

Sitting at the kitchen table I am exhausted. I sipped my coffee trying to wake up so I can be ready for when Finn comes to pick me up. After the fun day and the amazing night, I don't know how I'm going to snowboard for two days. I looked down at my left hand, my new ring shining in the early morning sun. Suddenly excited and no longer tired, I jumped up from the table and ran up to my room. I hopped in and out of the shower in record time, finished packing my stuff for our snowboarding trip, and was ready when I heard the horn of Finn's truck. Throwing my coat and slipping on my mittens, I grabbed my pink duffle bag and headed out the door.

"Bye dads! I'll call you when we get there!" I blew them a kiss as they waved me off. It was quite snowy so I gave up on the skipping and just walked. Throwing my bag in the cab or the truck I climbed in.

"Hey!" Finn leaned over and gave me a quick peck before putting the truck in gear and taking off down the road.

"Good morning!" I smiled widely. It was barely seven o'clock in the morning, but neither of us seemed at all tired.

"Are you excited?" He snuck a quick look at me then back to the road.

I laughed. "Yeah, I am. Also a little terrified." He grabbed my hand and kissed it, right on top of the ring he gave me the night before.

"You know I'll be there with you. You don't have to be scared." He continued to hold my hand, caressing the top with his thumb.

I sighed. "I know, I'm just nervous." I scooted over so I could lean against his shoulder.

He shrugged. "That's normal. My first time boarding I wanted to pee my pants, but after my first run I wanted to board all the time."

I smile. "Yeah well the difference is I don't have and athletic bone in my body."

"If I can 'dance' then you can do anything." I slap him playfully on the arm.

"You aren't that bad. You've gotten a lot better!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah like the time I almost killed you." He smiled and kissed my nose. "You know your bad dancer when people's lives are at risk."

"So what is this place called again?" I looked out the window and watched as the snow hit and slid down.

"The Alpine Valley Ski Resort. It's really nice!" I love how excited he gets about stuff like this. It makes me want to be just as excited.

"So are we meeting everyone there or?…"

"Yeah everyone is car pooling, they will be there before us which sucks cause we get last pick for a room." He scrunched up his face and looked at me.

"Who's cabin is this? We didn't rent it did we?" I hate that he isn't letting me pay for anything. I mean it's extremely expensive, between the gas money, the food, the gear, and the lift tickets. It's way too much.

"It's Quinn's. Her mom got it in the divorce, she said we can use it whenever. Cool huh?" Wow that's extremely nice of her.

"Yeah, it's awesome." He looked over at me, noticing the sadness in my voice.

"Are you okay?" I sighed and looked up at him.

"I just feel bad that you are paying for all this! It's way to much!" He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I want to do this! Don't worry about it okay?" I gave him a disapproving look.

"You're lucky I love you!" I smile and lean my head against his shoulder once again.

I ended up falling asleep on our way to the cabin, but Finn woke me up when we got there. "Rach… were here."

He kissed my forehead and made his way to my lips. I smiled and pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. I pulled back just when he was getting into it. "I'm up."

"Tease." He winked as he opened his door and got out.

"Yeah, but you still love me." I opened my door and grabbed my duffle bag.

Finn was holding his stuff. "unfortunately." He winked and lead the way to the cabin.

"WOW! This isn't a cabin. It's a mansion!" This is the type of place famous people vacationed, not college kids. I mean the place it like four times bigger than my house.

"I told you it was nice!" We made our way up the front steps. Everyone must already be there because there were like four cars parked in the drive way. He didn't even bother ringing the door bell and stumbled into the 'cabin'. "We have arrived!"

Before I could even put my stuff down Santana was hugging me extremely tight. "Hi Santana!"

"Berry! Let me see!" She was starring at me impatiently.

"See what?" The rest of the group come into the grand foyer ( what kind of cabin has a grand foyer?)

"The ring!" How did everyone know about this?

"How…?" Kurt stepped forward raising his hand.

"Guilty. We had to talk about something on the way up here." He smiled at me and Santana grabbed my hand.

"Where's the rock?" I laughed.

"Santana, it's not a engagement ring. It's a promise ring." Santana laughed.

"Umm honey you aren't a virgin." Everyone let out a laugh.

"Not that kind of promise! It's a promise for forever." I look up at Finn and he leans down giving me a quick peck and walks away. All the guys minus Kurt followed.

"It's so plain." Kurt gasps.

"There is nothing plain about platinum!" he wipes his hair in his diva motion. I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Santana.

"Besides, It's what's on the inside that counts." I take off the ring so everyone can see.

"I promise forever. Finn and Rachel. Aww! That's cute." Santana gives me back my ring and I slip it back on.

I greeted everyone, even talked to Quinn for a few, making my way upstairs I found Finn in our room. "If this is the worst room, I'd hate to see the best one." It was huge! A king size bed, a sun nook window, a giant bathroom with his and hers sinks, a giant bath tub, and big roomy shower. The room even had a walk-in closet!

Finn turns toward me and I lean up against the bathroom doorframe. "I know right. After we finish un packing were gonna eat then hit the pool and the Jacuzzi!" He winks and continues stuffing his shirts into a drawer.

"Swimming? It's snowing outside." I sit down on the bed next to his suitcase and start folding his shirts so they don't wrinkle.

"It's heated. It's the coolest thing ever, you'll love it!" I stand up and grab my suitcase and plop it on the bed so I can un pack as well.

"Well I didn't pack a swimming suit." His head shot up and the biggest smile crosses his face.

"Even better!" Typical boy response.

"Finn Hudson! That's gross!" He laughs and turns towards the bathroom to put his toiletries away.

"Just wear a bra and underwear. That's all swimming suits are anyways."

"Finn! I am not walking around in pink lacey panties!" I start hanging all my clothes in the closet. "I'll just go ask and see if any of the girls brought a spare."

"Ya know we can always go buy you one." First of all it's winter do they even sell swimsuits in the winter? And second, he shouldn't be spending all this money on me! I don't even want to know how much the ring he gave me was.

"No it's okay I'll figure something out." I leave going from room to room asking if anyone has a spare, no luck so far.

"Hey Berry! I have one you can borrow!" Santana walks of to her room and returns with a black sequined bathing suit. "I know it's not your style, but it will work!"

I smile. I'm so glad Santana and I have become friends. I never thought in a million years that, that was possible. "Thank you! You are a life saver!" I give her a quick hug and run off towards my room. Walking in the room Finn was putting his shirt on, probably changing for the pool. "I got one!"

"Dang, I was really looking forward to the lacey panties!" He kissed my cheek and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" He turned around.

"I'm gonna go help out with dinner while you get changed. See you down stairs?" He smiled that half smile he reserved just for me.

I smiled back and he left the room shutting the door. I stripped my clothes and put on the black swimming suit. Now my normal swimming suit was the halter half top and the boy short bottoms. And this was way less than that. It was a black string bikini, showing every ounce of skin it could. I had to turn around to make sure it wasn't a thong, it wasn't. It was plastered in black sequins and I actually kind of like it. I don't feel like the high school Rachel anymore, I feel like I'm the New York, sexy, adult Rachel. I smiled and spun around in front of the mirror. I threw my clothes back on over the swim suit so I could go to dinner without being half naked.

After I finished un packing, I went down stairs, the boys were in the kitchen and the girls were in the living room chatting next to the fireplace. I walked into the living room and sat next to Quinn, I gave her a smile. "Hi."

"hey." It was a tad awkward, why I don't know, but I'm not ready to find out.

"So Rachel, does that swimming suit work?" Santana asks from across the room.

"Uhh yeah, the tops a tad big but I just tied it tight." Santana laughed.

"I didn't buy these babies for nothing!" She shimmied and all us girls laughed. Santana was insane but I loved that about her. She can always put a smile on your face… that or make you cry…

Everyone continued in conversation, I looked over a Quinn and she was looking down twirling her thumbs. "Hey Quinn, you alright?"

Quinn's head shot up, forcing a smile that didn't fool me at all. "Of coarse. Just really tired you know."

I didn't want to pry because truth be told, we weren't really friends. "Oh yeah, it has been along day. Do you need me to get you anything?"

She smiled weakly. "No, I'm sure after I eat and we hit the pool I'll be fine."

Forcing another smile, I decided to let it go. "Okay."

It was awkward for a moment, thankfully interrupted by Puck's loud voice booming from the kitchen. "DINNER'S READY!"

All the girls hopped up and walked into the dinning room which was next to the kitchen. The table was set, with candles lit, it was very impressive. "Somebody is trying to get laid tonight." The girls laughed at Santana's comment as everyone took their seats.

I kissed Finn's cheek and I got situated in my seat. I saw all the girls had wine glasses in front of their places. "Uhh, what's with the wine glasses?"

Puck jumped up. "Oh yeah!" He ran to the kitchen and came back with four wine bottles. "We know you ladies don't like beer so…"

Santana laughed. "Yep, they are trying to get laid." Everyone laughed as Puck and Finn poured wine into the glasses.

Sam came out of the kitchen with a twelve pack of beer. Kurt stood up. "Umm, did you expect me to drink beer?"

I looked at where he was sitting and there was no glasses in front of his plate. Brittany got up and gave him her glass. "Here, I'm more of a beer girl anyways."

"Thank you Brittany!" Everyone laughed as Brit cracked open a cold beer and started chugging it till it was gone. She crushed the can tossing it at the trash can and grabbing another one.

She let out a burp and the room was filled with laughter again. Everyone was laughing so hard instead of using their napkins for dinner they were using it to wipe their tears. "What?" Brittany looked around the room confused.

We finished up our dinner which was full of fun and laughter, we were all so stuffed. The girls offered to do the clean up since the boys made dinner. The boys kicked their feet up, letting their stomachs settle, I was quite surprised at how good dinner was. Who knew a bunch of college boys could cook. It was most likely Kurt and Blaine, but a girl can dream. It took us an hour to clean up, which seems long, but when there were dang near fifteen people it made sense.

All us girls walked into the living room to see all the boys passed out all around the living room. "Oh hell no! These boys is bouts to wake up!" Santana started off to slap the boys awake.

"NO!" Mercedes grabbed Santana. "Let them sleep! Us girls will go to the pool, have a girls night!"

"Yeah! Let them sleep, they've been driving and cooking all day!" Tina chimed in.

"Fine. Lets hit up the pool!" We all ran to get our swim on.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! This one is a tad shorter than the others and sorry for the grammar mistakes and what not! ENJOY and REVIEW!_  
><em>Much LOVE,<em>  
><em>Amanda :)<em>

The next morning came faster than I wanted. After a crazy girls night, involving three bottles of wine, I had a hang over from hell. Finn woke me up with a kiss followed by jumping on the bed. The sun was blinding as it bounced off the snow, through the window and into my eyes.

"Fiiinnn!" I whined as he jumped of the bed and started tossing our snowboarding gear on the bed.

"No, Rachel, we are boarding today! Time to get up!" I groan and hide under the covers.

"Can't I just go tomorrow?" Finn plops down on the bed.

"Nope." He pulls the covers off of me and I groan and roll over so I'm laying flat on my back.

"Fine, but I'm gonna need water, Advil, and coffee." I look up to see Finn's eyes wondering my body. I look down to see in still in Santana's black bikini. I pull the sheet over my body.

"Rach, you should keep that." I smile at him and get up to go grab some Advil, my head is pounding. I walk into the bathroom to grab my medicine when I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist. "On second thought, maybe we should stay in."

He places kisses on my neck and my collarbone. I turn around and push him up against the wall. Placing kisses from his bare chest to behind his ear, I linger by his mouth. "Nah, let's hit the slopes!"

I turn and walk back into the bedroom. I here Finn yell 'tease' and then closed the door so he could get in the shower.

I walked down stairs and could instantly smell pancakes. I entered the kitchen so see the boys laughing and preparing breakfast and the girls sitting at the table water in hand and hands on their heads. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and join the hung-over girls.

"I have no idea how I'm supposed to snowboard today." I say as I sit next to Santana.

"Welcome to the club." Santana mumbles as she puts her head on the table.

Brittany stands up. "I got it!"

With her head still on the table. "Got what Brit?"

"I know how we can escape boarding, well at least until our hangovers die down." Everyone looks at her curiously.

She waves for everyone to lean in and begins telling us the plan.

I curl up on the bed and hold my lower stomach and groan loudly so Finn can here from the bathroom.

He walks out. "Rach, are you okay?" I groan again and roll to the other side.

"No. It hurts." Panic crosses his face.

He is at my side rubbing my back in a flash. "What can I do to help you?"

I groan again. "Nothing."

"Well what's wrong?" His face is worried and I feel kind of bad that I'm lying.

"I have cramps." I groan again.

"Oh like a leg cramp?" I turn my head towards him.

"No Finn, woman cramps." I can see the confusion on his face. I roll my eyes. "Menstrual cramps. Ya know periods?"

Then it hits him. "Oh!" He backs up a little. "Well if you want to stay here today you can."

"Really? Thank you! You are the best boyfriend ever!" He kisses my hand and rushes out of the room.

When I know that he is gone a grab my phone and call Santana. "Berry?"

"It worked!" She laughs.

"Of coarse it worked. Boys want nothing to do with that stuff." I laugh.

"Are the boys all gone?" I hear footsteps and my door opens.

I hide my phone and pretend to be in pain. "Berry. Get up."

I look over to see Santana in the door way. I hop up and we walk down stairs to see all the girls and Kurt, in the living room. "Alright, alright!" Brittany yells as she stands on the coffee table. "So here is what's going to happen." I sit next to Quinn and give her a smile, she returns a weak smile. "I don't know what we are going to do today but tonight were gonna get all dressed up and go down to that dance club that's in town."

All the girls smile and talk in agreement. "What if you didn't bring clothes to get dressed up in?" Tina comments while Brittany climbs down from the table.

"Well I guess I know what we are doing today then." Santana says while standing up.

"Going to the kitty shelter?" Santana looks over at Brittany.

"No, shopping!"

They day flew by fast and before we knew it, it was almost six o'clock and we were just about finished with dinner. The boys got home minutes later and went straight to the kitchen where the smell was wafting from.

"What's going on here?" Finn says as all the girls turn to see the boys standing in the doorway.

"We made you guys dinner, since you made us dinner last night." Tina says as she gives Mike a quick peck and drags him to the table.

All the boys follow. "But I thought you had… lady problems." Finn said as I sat next to him.

"No, just a killer hangover that snowboarding would do nothing to help." Finn furred his brow.

"So you lied to me?" I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry I'll make up for it later." I whisper in his ear and get up to help finish dinner.

"So we were thinking we could hit the pool tonight since we didn't get to last night!" Puck says then chugs his beer.

"Nope we are going out." Santana says as she dishes the boys' plates.

"Going out? Where?" Sam says as he chews on a dinner roll.

"Were going clubbin. So after dinner go shower and get ready." Mercedes says and kisses Sam on the cheek.

All us girls ate before the boys got here, so while there eating we could finish getting ready.

Who would've thought that the guys would take longer to get ready than the girls? After and hour passes everyone is ready to go except Finn is nowhere to be found.

"Hey where's Finn?" Blaine says as he looks around the room.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go look for him so we can go." I run up stairs and into our room to see him sitting on the bed. "Hey Finn! Are you ready? Everyone is waiting for you."

"I don't think I'm going to go." He doesn't even look at me, he just continues to stare at the wall.

"What? Why?" I walk over and sit next to him, placing a hand on his leg.

"I'm just not in the mood okay?" He brushes my hand off and stands up walking over to the window and gazes outside.

"I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?" He turns around and I can see the sadness in his yes.

"Yes Rachel, you did!" I stand up and look him in the eyes.

"What did I do?" He walks passed me and turns around.

"You lied Rachel. It may have been a little whit lie, but it was a lie. We promised each other no more lying Rachel." I looked down at my hands.

"I didn't mean for you to get upset. I really didn't feel good, there was no way I was going to be able to snowboard. And you wouldn't listen to me when I said I didn't feel well so I told you what you wouldn't question but understood. I'm sorry, Finn."

He wiped his face with his hand. "I know I'm overreacting, but I don't want anything to tear us apart again, especially something stupid."

I walk up to him and take his hand in mine. "I'm so sorry Finn, I will never lie about anything ever again. But you have to promise me when I say I don't feel good you'll listen to me."

"I promise." I get on my tippy toes and plant a kiss on his lips.

I pull back and smile up at him. "How about we stay in tonight?"

"Sounds perfect." I give him a quick peck and walk out the door.

"Finally! What took so long? Where's Finn?" Everyone is all dressed up and waiting by the door.

I put my acting skills to use as I begin to tear up. "You guys go ahead. Finn is really mad at me and I have to make this right."

"Why is he mad at you?" Sam says with a concerned look on his face.

"We promised no lies no matter what and I lied."

Everyone was quiet. "Okay, are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Santana says as she links arms with Brittany.

"No you guys go have some fun." Everyone waved goodbye as they filed out the door.

I walked back to the room and Finn was on the phone. "Yes mom. Uh huh. I know. No. Okay I'll see you in two days. Night mom. Bye" He tosses his phone on the bed. "My mom says hello and goodnight."

I smile and look down at my feet. "Do you want to go for a swim?"

I look up at him to see him smiling at me. "Sure."

We both changed and silently made our way down to the pool. Finn jumps in and does a canon ball. I laugh at him when he tells me to jump in, but I do it anyways.

We both just stare at each other in silence. Were close but we are keeping our distance. "Did you guys have fun snowboarding today?"

He shakes the water from his hair and stands up. I can see his sculpted upper body glistening in the moon light. "Yeah it was awesome. I wished you were there though."

I pause for a moment. "I will be tomorrow." I see a smile curve on the corner of his lips.

"You better be." He takes a step closer to me and my knees get a little weak. "What did you do today?"

At this point the is standing so close, it took everything I had not to attack him with kisses. "Uhh… we, uh… shopped." I swallowed hard as he brushed away the wet hair that was sticking to my neck.

"What did you buy?" He placed a kiss on my collarbone and I gasped.

I felt him smile against my skin as he kept placing kisses on my skin. "I bought… umm…clothes?"

He was kissing my neck and I could feel his hands on my back under the water. "You seem a bit unsure."

"I…I-" I grabbed his face and slammed my lips down on his. His hands instantly went to my butt and pulled me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as me hands explored his chest. He starts walking until I feel the pool wall on my back. We eventually break for air. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" I kiss him once again but he pulls back and attacks my neck again. "I want you so bad."

He looks at me and I can see the lust in his eyes. "Then take me." H smiles and his lips are on mine and I feel his tongue graze my bottom lip and I open my mouth, feeling his tongue on mine. I feel him tug at my bathing suit bottoms. "Whoa wait! Here? In the pool?"

He pulls back. "Yeah."

"Finn that is highly un sanitary." Finn lets out a light chuckle.

"Rachel, I'm not going to force you to do anything your not comfortable with, but this is a fantasy of mine." And with that my lips were back on his and my hands were at the waist band of his swim trunks.

**REVIEW! 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY for the wait! I've been super busy but I have the next two weeks off so I'll hopefully get this finished in that time! I really hope you like this one. Not a whole lot of Finchel but the next one will be nothing BUT finchel! Haha okay REVIEW!**

**And I still don't own glee!**

Laying on my bed in my dorm back in New York and all I'm thinking about is how much I loved winter break. I looked down at my ring smiling. I had an amazing time at Quinn's cabin, learning I am a terrible snowboarder, and all though highly unsanitary, sex in a pool is extremely hot. I roll over so I'm laying on my side. Four months. Four months until I can see Finn again. I promised my dads I'd stay out here for spring break so they can come and vacation themselves. Finn was supposed to come also, but he signed up to be in the band for the upcoming spring musical. The thought of Finn being apart of his first musical and I not being able to see him makes me feel like a bad girl friend or something. It doesn't help that Quinn is the props manager for the show and will be spending a lot of time with Finn. Even though I know Finn doesn't have feeling for Quinn, I can't help but feel like something can and might happen. I mean what was Quinn even doing being apart of the musical? She made fun of me countless time in high school about being a theater geek. I hope it's something she has grown to love, but something tells me its not. Not to mention how weird she was acting over spring break. I roll back over and burry my head in my pillow slowly drifting off into a sleep.

A month passes as normal. Extremely busy with classes, homework, my little choir, and spending as much time with Kurt and Blaine as possible. Finn and I talk everyday, but it becomes less and less with every passing day. We no longer skype and instead of our two or three phone calls a day it's now only one and sometimes not even at all. I try to keep my self as busy as possible so I don't thing about our relationship slipping away.

Just finishing up my rehearsal with the elementary choir I hurry over to my dorm to practice for the spring musical auditions tomorrow. They are doing a newer show called All Shook Up, a fifties jukebox musical with all music by Elvis Presley, and it's based on William Shakespeare's Twelfth Night. It's not really Rachel Berry's style, but its an opportunity and I am going to take it. I'm really gunning for the lead female character Natalie, but seeing as I am only a freshmen, I'll probably get in the chorus. Kurt is also auditioning, not for the role of Natalie but for the role of Dennis. The auditions went great, for both me and Kurt, we ended up getting called back.

"I can't believe we got called back!" I squeal as we walk down the streets of New York, coffee in hand.

"I can. I mean look at us!" I laugh as we skip down the sidewalk. "Have you told Finn yet?"

"No. I don't want him to get his or my hopes up. I'll tell him if I get in!" Kurt scuffs.

"You mean when!" We laugh as we make our way back to the dorms. "What roles did you get called back for anyways?"

He sips his coffee and looks at me. "Natalie and Sandra." Squealing again and smiling wildly.

"Really? Rachel those are female leads!" I bite my lip.

"I know! It's crazy! How about you what did you get called back for?"

"Dennis and Sheriff Earl." He laughs. "Could you see me in a sheriffs uniform? I think not!"

I laugh. "Kurt! What if you get Dennis and I get Sandra? We can be lovers!"

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah cause I totally wanna kiss you!" I slap him on the arm playfully as we enter the dorms.

"Ya know you could bedazzle to cop uniform." I say winking at Kurt.

After saying goodbye to Kurt I plop down on my bed and grab my phone. No missed calls or texts. I sigh as I dial Finn's number. It rings for what seemed like forever until he finally picks up.

"Rachel?"

"Hi, Finn."

"Hey, can I call you back later? I'm at rehearsal."

I sigh. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear your voice. I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I know babe, I've been really busy, but I'll call you back later. Love you."

Before I can even say it back he's gone. I snap my phone shut and toss it. Falling back my bed, I cover my face with my arm. Why can't this long distance thing be easier like the way it was before winter break? Even though we were both extremely busy, we made time for each other. And now? UGHH! I sit up and grab my back pack, grabbing the sheet music for the call backs tomorrow. I refuse to sit and mope over nothing. Finn and I are fine. Just because we don't talk as much doesn't mean there's something wrong. I open the pink folder and pull out the paper. Standing up, I clear my throat and begin singing.

He never called me back.

My hands are shaking. I never get nervous for auditions but for some reason I am. Sitting in the lobby waiting for my name to be called I'm clutching the paper I'm holding. A short red head girl walks past me and winks. "Nailed it!"

I steady my breathing as an older woman walks out of the auditorium and calls my name. I take another deep breath, put on a smile and followed the woman. The giant auditorium was empty, only four people sitting at a table in the middle of the audience, and a man sitting at the piano in the stage. I hand the woman my papers and walk onto the stage.

I walk to the center and smile at the four figures I see in front of me. "So, Ms. Rachel Berry? You were called back for Natalie and Sandra correct?"

The gentleman looks up at me and my stomach is filled with butterflies. "Yes, that's correct."

He nods and whispers something to the lady sitting next to him. "Alright Ms. Berry. We would like you to sing 'Fools Fall in Love' for Natalie's role today." I smile and nod. "When ever your ready."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I turn towards the pianist and nod for him to start.

_Fools fall in love in a hurry,_

_Fools give their hearts much to soon,_

_Just put in two bars of stardust,_

_Just hangout one silly moon,_

_Oh, they've got their love torches burning,_

_When they should be playing it cool,_

_I used to laugh but now I'm the same,_

_Take a look at a brand new fool._

_Fools fall in love just like schoolgirls,_

_Blinded by rose colored dreams,'_

_They build their castles on wishes,_

_With only rainbows for beams,_

_Oh, their making plans for the future,_

_When they should be right back in school,_

_I used to laugh but now I'm the same,_

_Take a look at a brand new fool._

_Oh, they've got their love torches burning,_

_When they should be playing it cool,_

_I used to laugh but now I'm the same,_

_Take a look at a brand new fool,_

_Take a look at a brand new fool._

I slowly open my eyes after I finish, breathing a little heavy, and wiping my tear stained face. Everyone knows that I always cry during emotional solos, but this hit a little too close to home and all the insecurities and emotions I've been holding in, came pouring out. I see the four people having a hushed conversation.

The man who spoke earlier (I assume he is the director) moves to the mic to speak. "Well done Rachel."

I smile. "Thank you."

He looks down at his papers and back up to me. "We would like you to stick around for the group readings. So we can see if you have any chemistry with any of the other actors."

I nod my head. "Okay."

"Umm, yeah that's all. We will see you later." I nod and say thank you as I make my way off the stage.

I exit the auditorium and walk aimlessly to an empty seat in the lobby. I sit down and breath a sigh of relief. I made it to the next part of the audition process and if you make it this far, you usually make it in at least in the chorus.

I look over to see a very handsome guy sitting next to me smiling. "Make it into the group reading?"

I smile. "Yeah… I'm a little shocked."

He laughs. "It's not that big of a deal. It seems scary, but its really laid back and fun."

"Oh you've been through this before?"

He smiles and looks down. "Yeah a few times." He looks back to me and hold his hand out. "I'm Nick."

I smile and shake his hand. "Rachel."

He lets go of my hand. "Well it's very nice meeting you."

"Like wise."

"So what year are you? I've never seen you around before."

I tuck a loose hair behind my ear. "I'm actually a Freshmen."

He smiles and me again. "No shit? Wow."

I look at him confused. "Why?"

"Well not many Freshman make it this far. You must be amazing."

He smiles and I can't help but smile back. "Really?"

"Yeah, most Freshman are in the crew not the cast."

Suddenly I think of Kurt. I grab my phone from my purse. "Sorry, I have to call my friend."

He nods and smiles. I dial Kurt's number and he answers. "Hey Rach!"

"Kurt! How'd It go?" I wait anxiously for him to respond.

"Good. I didn't get into the group reading, but no freshman get that so I'm good." He laughs and I swallow hard. "How about you? How'd it go?"

I look over at Nick and he is flipping through a magazine. "Umm, good."

"Good? That's it?" I sigh and run my hand through my perfectly curled hair.

"Really, really, good." I hear Kurt gasp.

"Rachel… did you get into the group reading?"

"Yes..?" I close my eyes and await Kurt's freak-out.

"What?" I close my eyes tighter.

"I'm so sorry Kurt! I-"

"Sorry? Rachel that's amazing! I'm soo proud of you!"

I open my eyes. "So you're not mad?"

Kurt laughs. "No, I kind of figured this would happen."

I sigh in relief. "Oh god Kurt, I'm soo nervous."

"Don't be! Just be Rachel and you'll knock em dead!"

I smile into the phone. "Thanks Kurt!"

"Your welcome. Call after okay?"

I laugh. "I will. Bye."

I hang up the phone and instantly feel one hundred percent better and I'm ready to blow these judges away. I think about calling Finn, but I decide I'll call him when I get back to the dorms. I don't need anything stressing me out.

I turn back to Nick. "So what about you? What year are you?"

He looks up from his magazine. "I'm a Junior."

I look up to see the red head girl I saw earlier, glare at me. I look back down at my hands and circle my thumbs. Nick nudges me. "don't worry about her, she's like that with everyone, well everyone who is a threat."

We sit and talk for about an hour until the call us in for the group readings. We all file into the auditorium and sit by roles called back for.

The man who conducted my audition took center stage. "Welcome and congrats to all who have made it this far." Everyone claps and he continues. "Now myself and the other directors paired you off with another person whom you have many scenes with. We will cut, switch, and mix up pairs until we find our leads. Everyone got that? Just cause your paired with a certain person, doesn't mean you'll be cast with that person or even at all."

I swallow hard as I look around at all the talented girls around me. I end up getting paired with a stuck up blonde guy. I tried to introduce my self and he cut me off saying that who I am is invalid… I shook that off cause I'll be damned if I let some rude pretty boy ruin my chances. After an hour of reading lines and switching partners, we finally are down to three people per character. I'm literally shocked to still be here and to be here for the female lead?

"Okay we want… Cassie and Devin… Nick and Rachel… and Ryan and Megan."

I look over and see Nick smiling at me. We make our way up to the stage and wait for our turn to read lines. "Okay Rachel and Nick lets 'Follow That Dream'. Chad you brought you motorcycle to Natalie's dads shop. Natalie, you are head over heals for Chad. Now don't be afraid to interact! And …Action!" We both nod and face each other.

**Nick**_: When your heart gets restless,  
>time to move along,<br>When your heart gets weary,  
>time to sing a song,<br>But when a dream is calling you,  
>There's just one thing that you can do<br>you gotta follow that dream wherever that dream may lead  
>You gotta follow that dream to find the love you need<em>

**Rachel:** Hey Chad? Would you ever conceder taking someone on the road with ya?

**Nick:** Well I've been with a lot of women…a lot of women. But never one special enough to share my bike. Now listen to me Nancy.

**Rachel:** Natalie!

**Nick:** Close your eyes. Close your eyes and imagine yourself happy…Now what do you see?

**Rachel:** (Eyes closed) Me in a white leather jacket hittin the open road and…

**Nick:** And?

**Rachel:** (Opens her eyes) No I can't tell you!

**Nick:** (Holding her chin so she's looking at him) Look into my baby blues and tell me.

**Rachel:** Well, I'm with this really great guy! (Leans in)

**Nick:** (Walks away) Well you go and get that guy you've gotta kick start your life!

**Rachel**_**:** I've got to follow that dream wherever that dream may lead_

**Nick:** _Follow that dream.  
><em>

**Rachel**_: I've got to follow that dream to find the love I need_

**Nick:** _You've gotta find the love you need._

**Rachel**_: I've got to follow that dream wherever that dream may lead_

**Nick**_**:** Wherever dreams may lead.._

**Nick:** I'll be back for my bike tonight before I leave town. (Leaves)

**Rachel**_**:** I've got to follow that dream to find the love I need_

"and cut! Thank you Nick, Rachel. You two can have a seat." I look from the director to Nick with worried eyes and he smiles and winks at me as I follow him off stage.

They let us leave and tell us the cast list will be posted tomorrow night. I hurry back to my dorm and call Finn. I wasn't going to tell him about it unless I got in but I'm way to excited and I really want to tell him!

It rings but he doesn't answer. I really want to hang up but I feel like I should leave a message.

"Hey Finn… It's Rachel… um I guess just call me later? I miss you…" I hung up the phone and tossed it on the floor and buried my head in my pillow. I really don't want to cry over something this dumb but I let myself anyways. My phone beeps, indicating I have a text message. I hop up, wiping away my tears and flip open my phone.

_In rehearsal. What do you need? -Finn_

I look at the screen for a long time as my tears begin falling from my eyes yet again. I type a quick message and grab my stuff and head over to Kurt's dorm.

**FINN'S POV:**

Sitting on the side of the stage with the rest of the band, my phone buzzes and I check to see it's a text from Rachel.

_You. -Rachel_

**A/N: 'All Shook Up is in fact a real musical. I did it my senior year of high school! **

**Songs: Fools Fall In Love - Elvis Presley & Follow That Dream - Elvis Presley**

**Lol Sorry to leave you hangin BUT it shall all be worth it! I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ya! Here you go, thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs! It means so much to me! I'm glad someone is reading this! Lol well enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! …it equals LOVE!**

"Rachel, you know Finn. He is terrible when it comes to speaking, let alone texting. He probably didn't mean to sound that way." I look up at Kurt with watery eyes. "Plus, texts never come across the way they are intended to."

"It's not just that Kurt." I blow my nose into a tissue and toss it in the trash bin. "We used to make time for each other, no matter how busy or tired we were. What changed? Did I do something wrong over break? Because last time I checked, we were closer and more in love than ever."

I feel Kurt's hand rub my back for comfort. "Maybe Finn is just comfortable with your relationship, like a married couple. He obviously still loves you and knows you love him so…"

I look up at Kurt again. "Wait so now were and old married couple? We just won't talk ever? I'm not even eighteen yet, how can we already be in the old married couple stage?"

"Well I'm not saying that is true. I think you should talk to him." He pats my back and smiles at me. "Since I have no clue what that boy is actually thinking."

"He has called like.." I check my phone. "Thirteen times since I've been here! Wow, if I wanted him to call me I should just do this, he will call right back."

I laugh and Kurt joins in. "Are sure you don't want me to cancel my date with Blaine? We can pop in Funny Girl?"

I smile at my best friend and give him a huge hug. "No, you go. Have a blast!" He pulls back and wipes the last stray tears on my cheeks. "Is it okay if I stay here? I don't really want to go back to my room."

"Of coarse. I'll be back late so save me a spot on the bed." He winks and walks out of the dorm.

I wipe my eyes and get rid of all the stray tears. _Okay just call him. Tell him everything your feeling, lay it all on the table. _I sigh and dial Finn's number.

It rings once before he answers. "Rachel!"

"Hi." I can hear him sigh into the phone.

"Why didn't you answer your phone the last twenty times I called you?"

"Um, I needed to think."

"Oh my god your breaking up with me aren't you? Oh god Rachel please don't do this! I can't live with out you and I-"

"FINN! I'm not breaking up with you."

"Oh, good. I about had a heart attack!"

"Finn, what is happening between us?"

The line is silent for a few seconds. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why haven't we talked all week? Did I do something wrong? Because if I did I'm sorry."

"No, Rachel! You did nothing wrong, I've just been unbelievably busy. With school, the musical, work, homework, and the minimal sleep I do get. I barely have time to feed myself."

"Trust me Finn, I get it. I have an extra class this semester, plus the choir I teach, homework, and if I get this part in the musical… I-"

"Wait, what musical?"

"That's what I've been trying to talk to you about all week… I got a call back for the female lead. The only freshmen."

"Oh my god Rach! Babe, I knew you could do anything! Did you get the part?"

"I don't know. I find out tomorrow night."

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Me? What about you? Mr. drummer boy. I wish I could be there for your show!"

"Rach, I'll be in the pit the entire show.."

"But I can still hear it!"

I hear him laugh and it's like music to my ears. "Yeah I guess."

"I miss your laugh."

"Yeah? Well I miss you face!"

I laugh so hard I have to cover my mouth to keep from cackling into the phone. "What are you doing right now?"

"Um, sitting in my room. I said I threw up so they'd let me leave rehearsal so I can talk to my lady."

I blush a little. "Were not like an old married couple are we?"

He laughs full out. "No, Rach. Why would you think that?"

"Well I was trying to figure out why you never called me back, and Kurt said we were in our comfy, old couple stage.."

"Okay first of all, why did you listen to Kurt? He has been in one relationship. Secondly I just turned nineteen and ill be damned if I'm in the old married couple stage until I'm like… ninety!"

"We he does watch a lot of dramatic TV shows…"

"and those are over dramatic."

"True, they are almost soap operas." I hear Finn yawn into the phone and smile.

"Go to bed Finn. I'll talk to you later."

"No Rach, I'm good."

I giggle. "Well I want you to get some rest so I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Call me before you see the cast list so I can be there with you when you get the news! I work tomorrow so I'll wait to take my break then!"

"Finn you don't-"

"I want to! No more complaining and just do it. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rachel."

I hang up my phone and bite my lip to keep the stupid grin from forming on my face. It's amazing what communication can do. One minute I'm in hysterics thinking I did something wrong and the next I'm smiling like a freak. I lay down on Kurt's bed and drift of into a peaceful sleep.

"Rachel? Rachel wake up!" I open my eyes to see Kurt standing above me.

"Oh hey Kurt." I sit up and stretch my arms and yawn.

"Go, shower and get dressed. Meet me here in an hour max!" I rub my eyes.

"Um, may I ask why?" He strips the blankets and sheet off of his bed, leaving me in my clothes from the night before.

"We are having a girls day, now go!" I stand up and he slaps my butt rushing me out the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" I stumble out the door as he shuts it behind me.

I start walking towards my dorm, accidentally bumping into someone. "Oh I'm sorry!"

"Rachel?" I look up to see Nick, the junior from the auditions.

"Nick, hi!" He smiles and I smile back.

"Rough night?" I look at him confused.

"I don't understand…" He laughs.

"Well your hair is a mess and your make-up looks like you've been crying." My eyes go wide with embarrassment.

"Oh, that? No… I just had a movie night with my friend… the notebook, gets me every time!"

He laughs again and I join in still embarrassed. "Yeah that ones a tear jerker!" I nod awkwardly as it grows quite. "So, you excited to see the cast list?"

"Sort of… I'm more nervous than anything!" He laughs again.

This boy sure does laugh a lot.. "Don't stress it. You were amazing."

I smile at his compliment. "Well thank you Nick, you are an outstanding performer!"

He smiles. "Why thank you!" It gets quite again and I feel a strong urge to just run away.

"Well I better get going! Lots to do today!" I start walking away.

"Goodbye Rachel, I'll be seeing you soon," I turn back, flashing a small smile and wave before bolting for the elevator. Something about Nick is extremely odd, I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's a little unsettling. I hurry back to my dorm, grab my toiletries, and head off to the showers. I back to Kurt's dorm in forty-five minutes and we head out on our 'girls day', first of coarse grabbing coffee.

"So Kurt? What are we doing on this girls day?" He smiles towards me.

"Well I figured we could do some shopping, go see a movie, get pedi's and mani's, grab some yummy dinner, and then finish it off by seeing that cast list!" I look at him wide eyed.

"Well, lets get to it!" We run around the city all day and it's a blast. Kurt of coarse tried to change my wardrobe, again, but as usual I didn't budge. We ended up seeing 'Stupid Crazy Love', which was really great and while getting our nails done (I got hot pink nails with a flower and Kurt got clear coat… he isn't that flamboyant.) while talking about Kurt and Blaine's date from the night before.

Now sitting at dinner, Kurt demanded I tell him about how the Finn debacle ended. "And then we said your 'I love you's' and 'goodbyes'."

"Finn is such a cheese ball! " I laugh and Kurt as he is trying to eat his four cheese ravioli.

"Well he is my cheese ball and it obviously takes one to know one I guess… you got a little cheese hanging." I motion for Kurt to wipe his chin.

"Oh my goodness!" he wipes his chin. "I am a mess." I laugh as his wipes his chin vigorously until it was spotless. "I'll give him some credit though, he is doing a lot now a days. Back in High School, you couldn't even get him to stay awake in class, let alone touch his homework!"

I laugh at the memory of catching Finn sleeping during the one class we had together. "Yeah, I'm extremely proud of him."

"Ya know he told me he's working so hard to that when he moves out here he will be used to the fast paced city."

I finish chewing the bite of food I just took. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah, he said 'I have to work harder and become the man Rachel deserves.' and he wanted the job so he could get used to working and going to school so he could provide for you."

I smile to myself. "Nobody has ever done anything like that for me… well except my dads, but that's kind of their job."

"Well Finn has never loved or wanted something more since I've known him. He is becoming a very responsible man" Finn's faced turned sour for a moment. "Wow, I never thought I'd say the words, Finn and responsible in the same sentence.."

I laugh as I sip on my iced tea. We spend the rest of our dinner laughing about the past and our old memories. We pay the bill and head back over to the school.

We walk up the entrance of the school. I feel my nerves start to get the best of me.

I stop walking. "Kurt, I can't do this!"

Kurt rolls his eyes as he walks back to me and pulls me forward by the arm. "Rachel, it's already been done. Now you have to call Finn, march up there and look at the list."

I swallow my fears at we walk into the school and make our way over to the theatre wing. I pull out my phone and dial Finn's number as we approach the crowd of students gathered around that one piece of paper. I swallow hard as the phone rings three times before he answers.

"Hey babe. Are you ready?"

I sigh. "No… I can't look at it. I'm too scared."

"What? Rachel Berry is scared of a piece of paper? Last time I checked, I had the most talented, amazing, beautiful, confident, sexy, girlfriend in the world. And now your telling me your scared of a list?"

"Finn… what if I don't get in?"

"You will."

"Yeah, but what if I don't?"

"Then you join the crew and be a good sport and try again next time. You are one of the strongest people I know, and I know you would never give up! You only fail when you stop trying and my girlfriend is not a failure! I'll be damned if I ever let you give up on your dream. You were born to do this Rachel, so don't let your fear of failure get the best of you. Everyone one gets knocked down, it's if you can get back up and keep going that makes succeed, makes you great, makes you the best. And your it Rachel, the best, all you have to do is prove it to those who think your not."

At this point of the conversation, I'm blubbering like a baby. Why is it when I feel like I'm drowning, Finn always saves me from the dark depths below?

"Finn… your amazing you know that?"

He chuckles. "I'm just telling you the truth. Now are you going to go up there and be the girl I fell in love with or are you ready to pack up and come home to Lima? I hear that Betty's Diner is hiring!"

I smile through the fresh tears that have fallen from my face. "Okay who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"Who would have thought caring about school, having a job, and being responsible, makes you mature a bit."

I smile. "Okay. I'm ready." I start walking up to the bulletin board, there are still some students lingering around. I see the rude red head, Cassie, smirking at me as if she is better than me. The only thought that crosses my mind is that she got Natalie. I take another long breath and shake the negative thoughts from my head and close my eyes. You are Rachel Berry just open your eyes and look. I peak one eye open and slowly open the other as I gaze at the list.

I gasp.

"What is it? Are you in!"

**A/N: Oh no I didn't? OH YES I did leave it there. BUT I am really getting into this story so the updates will be like everyday to every other day! So PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think, your feed back means a lot! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello! Sorry its been like two days but my internet was down so I had to wait till it got fixed but here is the next part. I hope you like it and don't kill me! Lol Review! Please?**

"Rachel?…Rachel, what does it say?"

My whole body is frozen as I stare in shock. "I got it."

"What? You got in!"

"I got the female lead… this isn't happening."

"Oh my god Rachel! I told you you could do this!" I hear him celebrating through the phone.

I finally catch my breath and it hits me. Me Rachel Berry, freshman at Julliard, got the lead in the musical. Turn around and wave Kurt over. "I can't believe this is happening!"

I hear Finn laughing. "I can." I smile as Kurt approaches.

"Kurt, look!" He walks over to board and stares for a second before whipping around and engulfing me in a giant hug.

"Rachel I am so proud of you." He pulls back and smiles.

"Thank you Kurt." I smile back at him. "What about you? Did you get in?"

Another smile creeps on his face. "Say hello to the new Sheriff Earl."

I jump in his arms nearly dropping my cell phone. "Kurt! This is amazing! As freshman we both got leads!"

He rolls his eyes. "Well I really wouldn't consider this a 'lead' role. I only have like five lines or something."

"Hey it's not about the lines its about the acting!" I wink at him as I hear Finn murmur something into the phone. "Finn? You still there?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm sorry but I have to get back to work, Burt just told me to wrap it up so.."

"Of coarse. Thanks again for everything, you really are the best."

"I'm just telling you what I see. But I love you and I'll call you tomorrow." We say our goodbyes and I grab a rehearsal schedule while Kurt and I skip back to our dorms.

The next few months fly by faster than should be possible and the show opens in four days. My dads aren't coming till the closing night and Finn can't come at all. It makes me a little sad, but he made me promise to send him a DVD of the show.

I walk into Mr. Miller's (the Director's) office, knocking on his door as I enter. "Hello Mr. Miller. I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time?"

He looks up and smiles at me. "Of coarse Rachel! Please sit." He gestures towards the chair in front of his desk and I sit down. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Mr. Miller. I just wanted to inform you I won't be able to make it to dress rehearsal on Saturday. There was a family crisis so I must fly home for the weekend." I look up at him and I can't read his face. I know that lying about a family tragedy just to see your boyfriend is totally unprofessional, but hey. We sit in silence for a moment. "I promise I will go over my lines and songs over the weekend. I already talked to Sara (my understudy) and she agreed to perform at the rehearsal. I will be ready for opening night on Monday, I promise!"

"Do you know why we cast you as a lead in this show Rachel?" I look up at him with worried eyes.

"No.." I truly didn't know why. I know I have an amazing voice, but so did the others.

"It was because you are passionate about performing. You're driven to excellence and you won't rest until you reach perfection. And it's no secret that your voice is outstandingly breathtaking." He paused for a moment and looked down. "You are something special, Rachel. You are going places and I'm here to help make sure that happens." I nodded my head as he spoke. "But family comes first. Without family, without having someone to share this with, all of this means nothing. So go. Be with your family. And lets be honest, you couldn't be more ready for this show, so I have no doubts that you will be back and ready by Monday."

I smile and nod again. "Thank you so much Mr. Miller. For everything."

He smiles at me as I get up and start to leave. "Hey Rachel?" I turn around and face him once more. "Have a safe trip." I say thank you and turn my back on him walking out of his office.

I feel terrible lying but Finn is family and this is a crisis. I shake off my guilt as I bump into Nick. "Oh sorry Nick, I wasn't really paying attention."

He smiles at me. "Don't apologize Rachel. So are you ready for next week?"

I sigh and smile. "Yes. But I'm extremely nervous."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh I remember those days."

At first I was in awe of this man, his talent, and his passion. But now he is just kind of cocky, he reminds me of Jesse. I subtly roll my eyes. "Yeah well I should get going?"

He grabs my arm. "Oh wait! I was wondering if you wanted to do dinner tomorrow night?" I gave him a confused look. "As friends. I always like to take my female lead to dinner before the opening of every show. It's kind of a tradition." He smiles his thousand watt smile.

"Look Nick, that sounds nice but for starters I'll be in Ohio for the weekend and secondly, I have a boyfriend, which I know you know because I talk about him all the time and I don't feel comfortable going out to dinner with you. I'm sorry" I take arm away from his grasp and begin walking.

I hear his foot steps catch up to me and roll my eyes yet again. I mean what will it take to escape this guy. "Wait your missing our final dress rehearsal?"

"Yes. Not that it's any of your business, but I have a family emergency so I'm going home for two days."

"You do know that is highly unprofessional." I stop and turn towards him.

"This is my family Nick. I couldn't do what I love without them and their support. And I've already talked to Sarah and she will perform at the rehearsal and Mr. Miller gave me the okay to go, so…"

He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were the kind of girl who would do anything to be in the spotlight, guess I was wrong."

He shrugged his shoulders and walked away. I threw my head back and groaned loudly as I walked back to my dorm.

I finished packing and hailed a cab to the airport. I called Kurt while in the cab that I will see him Monday and spent the rest of the cab ride anxiously awaiting. I told Kurt the real reason I was going home, he rolled his eyes at first, but he understands. He knows that if Blaine didn't live but ten minutes from him, he would be taking this little trip with me. I decided not to tell Finn, to make it a surprise. My fathers didn't like the idea of me leaving so close to the show, but I'm an adult and I make my own decisions. They promised to keep quite about my quick return to Lima. They both picked me up from the airport and we all shared a lovely home cooked meal. I quickly got ready and we head towards Finn's school. I told my dads they didn't have to come but they insisted, saying how a lady never attends a show alone. We arrive at Lima Community College and make our way inside. I see Quinn handing out mini play bills to people walking into the auditorium.

I approach her with a smile. "Hi Quinn."

She looks up at me and she is in utter shock. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see the show and to support my boyfriend." Her face doesn't change, if anything it gets worse.

She hands the play bills to the other usher and pulls me off to the side. "Does Finn know you're here? Because he never told me you'd be coming."

Why is she so worried about my presence? "No… it's a surprise. Is there a reason I shouldn't be here?"

I feel anger start to bubble in the pit of my stomach. The shock falls from her face and a smile creeps on her lips. "No. Of coarse not."

The anger and discomfort I have is growing bigger as her face turns more amused and her voice sounds like she about to seek revenge. "Okay.."

I can't help but feel that something is going on that I don't know about. That there is something she is not telling me. She smiles and walks back to the auditorium entrance and begins greeting people again. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see my dads. "You alright sweetheart?"

I look back at Quinn then to my fathers. "Yes… I'm fine."

We get seated in the auditorium and wait for the show to begin. They were doing a show called 'Into The Woods'. A show based on many different fairytales and how they end up going into the woods. It's a very difficult musical to pull of but they did a great job with it. To be honest, I was only really paying attention to the musical numbers just to here the music, and when I say music I mean the drums, and when I say drums I mean Finn. The show is extremely long but when it does finally end, I tell my dads to go ahead and head home, Finn can give me a ride.

I waited and waited, nothing. Finn hasn't come out and my patience was wearing thin. I see an older woman walk out of the auditorium. "Excuse me? Have you seen Finn Hudson?"

The woman smiles. "Yes, he is putting away his drum kit so he should be in the pit if you'd like to go in?"

I smile brightly at her. "Thank you so much!" I enter the empty auditorium and walk down the aisle.

It was extremely quite and I was about to call for his name when I heard someone talking. It sounded like Quinn so I quickly followed the sound quietly to hear what she is saying.

"You did great tonight." Quinn said.

I hear some shuffling around and a bang or two. "Oh thanks Quinn."

Finn. Quinn was talking to Finn. My heart instantly started to ache at the thought of her evil smile from earlier.

I moved closer to the sound pit and I can hear everything as if I was in the room. "So do you wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

That bitch! She knows I'm here, so why would she ask MY boyfriend to go out to eat. "I'm actually really tired. It's been along day."

I smiled to myself as I listened to Finn turn down her offer. I missed him so much it hurt and I cried all the time that's how much I miss him. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to just pack up and move back so I could be with him. Give it all up for him.

I find the stair case to the pit and I take a step. "What's going on with you lately? You seem so stressed."

The anger I was feeling a minute ago was back and flaring. It took all I had not to burst in at tackle Quinn in to the bass drum. "Well I am stressed. I have school, the show, work, homework, Rachel… It's a lot."

I hear Quinn laugh. "Well that's what you get for having a diva as a girlfriend."

I hear Finn chuckle. Did he really think that of me? That I was an overbearing diva that stresses him out? I take a few more step and I freeze. "Here, sit, I'll give you a quick massage."

I quietly take a few more steps until I can see the two of them. Quinn is standing behind Finn and her hands are all over his back, shoulders, and neck. "Thanks for doing this Quinn, working at a auto shop and playing the drums all night does give back pains."

Quinn leans down and places her lips on his neck. My eyes fill with tears and no matter what I do I can't move, I cant say anything. I'm frozen in place. "Quinn. You know I have a girlfriend."

Quinn giggles and continues her assault on her neck. "Finn, relax."

Finn gets up and runs his hands through his hair. "Quinn, I'm sorry but I can't do this."

I can't even blink, my tears are just falling from my eyes. I can't breathe as I stand in the darkness. "Finn, you and I both know things aren't over between us."

"Yes Quinn, they are." Quinn walks closer to Finn and crosses her arms.

"Then why have you been flirting with me? Leading me on?" my heart clenches at the thought of Finn flirting with Quinn.

"It's called being nice, being friends." Quinn scuffs.

"Right." Finn runs his hands through his hair again and I let out a ragged breath and prepare to make my presence known.

"Quinn, I like you, as a friend. If I led you on I'm sorry, but you and I are never going to be together, not after what you've put me through." Quinn moves in closer and rests her hand on his chest.

"Finn, how many times do I have to apologize for a mistake I made years ago?" Finn is just staring at her.

"Quinn I-"

"Look Finn, I love you. I have loved you since the day I told you I did sophomore year. You are my first love and I was yours. First loves are forever. Can you honestly tell me you don't have feelings for me? That you don't love me?"

I held onto the breath I forgot I was holding and I hoped and prayed that he didn't still love her after all we have been through. Finn looked down and back up at the small blonde.

"Look, I'm not going to lie and say I don't love you because I do and I probably always will." All I wanted to do was run run as far away as possible and never come back. "But." I looked back at Finn as the nonstop waterfall of tears ran down my face. "I'm not in love with you."

Quinn moved closer so their bodies were now touching and I felt like vomiting. She started caressing his cheek. "Finn, please…" I began walking towards them ready to let them have it. You want to see a diva? I will dive you the biggest diva fit of your life.

Quinn's other hand moved to his face and pulled him down in a kiss. Shattered. That's what I was. I was ready to leave un noticed and see if he would even confess. He isn't kissing back but he still isn't pushing her away. I swallow my fears and find my voice.

"Finn.." He pulls back and turns towards me in disbelief.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" he started walking towards me.

I put a hand up stopping him from getting any closer. I take a deep breath and make sure my voice doesn't come out shaky. "I think the better question is what are you doing?"

He looks back at Quinn. "Rachel, it's not what it looks like. I would never cheat on you!"

I shake my head. "Then why weren't you fighting it?" Quinn scuffs and I look towards her with nothing but hatred in my eyes. "Shut it Fabray. You knew I was here. Why would you do that?"

"Wait, you knew Rachel was here? Why didn't you tell me?" She looked from Finn to me.

She crosses her arms and walks up to me and next to Finn. "Rachel, you are such a hypocrite. You are the reason Finn and I aren't together."

"Excuse me? No, you got knocked up by Puck. That's your own damn fault." She rolls her eyes.

"Okay first of all, you kissed Finn not once but twice while him and I were together." I look at finn and he is looking at Quinn in shock. "Oh you didn't think I knew? Why did you think I joined Glee Club?"

"Okay Quinn, it takes two people to kiss, so don't blame this on her!" Finn turn towards her as he defended me.

"Exactly Finn, it takes two to kiss…" She looks at me and I know exactly what she's meaning.

This kiss. Finn and Quinn. "I have to go." I turn around and start towards the stairs and Finn grabs my hand but doesn't stop me but pulls me along with him. He pushes through the double doors and we are in the outside parking lot. "Finn, stop! Let me go!"

"No, not until you understand that nothing happened." I yank my hand away from him as a new set of tears stream down my face.

"Finn I was there the entire time. When she kissed your neck, when you admitted your love for her, when you kissed." I whimpered the last part as it replayed in my head over and over.

"Rachel, I love you I would never-" I slapped him and watched as he looked at me in shock.

"You would never hurt me? Then why am I hurting so bad right now I want to run away and never see you again?" He was silent. "Why didn't you push her off of you? Do you really love her and want to be with her, because if so-"

"No. Rachel, it's only you. I has been and will always be you." I forcefully wiped the tears from my face.

"Would you have told me?" His face turned into confusion in the matter of seconds. "Would you have told me about this kiss if I wasn't there to see it? Or would it be the Santana thing all over again? She would tell me about it at the rehearsal dinner for our wedding years from now?" He began speaking but I cut him off before he could even form a word. "Can I even trust you anymore?"

"Yes! God yes Rachel! I would have told you! I swear on everything I would have, I'm not losing you over some stupid lie ever again." I reached out to touch me but I just stepped away.

"You love her." I could see the tears start to form in his eyes and he stepped closer.

"Yes, I love her, but not like that. I will always care for her and be a friend to her, yes. But I am not nor will I ever be, in love with her like I am with you." I watch as the tear streams down his face.

"Do you know I was thinking about giving it up. Giving up my dreams to be with you. That's how much I love you. I would literally do anything for you. Hell, I had to lie to get here, but I didn't care cause you are more important." a new set of tears fell from his eyes and I wanted so bad to reach and wipe them away. To let him hold me in his arms.

"You can't do that. Ever." he holds my hand and I try to pull free but he tightens his grip. "You are everything to me Rachel. When your happy, I'm happy. When your upset, I can't eat and I can't sleep."

I look away from his stare. He holds my chin and turns my head so I'm looking at him again. "Did I ever tell you about the tether?"

I shake my head and he continues. "Well at Sue's sister, Jean's, funeral… what sue said in there about be tethered to someone… all I could think of was you. We are tethered Rachel, so no matter what the future holds I know I'll be okay because some how I'll always be with you even if your miles away."

I take a deep breath and look down. "I have to go."

He held my shoulders before I could even turn. "Rachel, please don't. Please don't leave me."

His voice was begging now and my heart was shattered. "I just need to think about something's."

His grip loosened. "Please."

I looked at him one last time before turning around, he looked as broken as I felt. And as I watched a tear fall from his sad amber eyes, I turned and ran into the night.

**AHHH I know super depressing! BUT fear not readers there shall be light at the end of the dark tunnel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey all, sorry for the delay my internet has been down AGAIN! Ughh. But here you go I hope you enjoy!**

Waking up should have been different. I should be waking up in Finn's arms, our bodies tangled together. We should have shared our love last night, I shouldn't have had to run from it. I should have laughed with him, kissed him, loved him. Instead I cried over him, slapped him, and left him broken. My eyes are swollen and clumped with make up from crying myself to sleep, my hair is a mess, and I'm still in the dress I wore last night. I looked over at the alarm clock seeing it said nine o'clock, I pulled the covers over my head and hugged my legs to my chest. My dads have came by a few times to check on me, and all I could do was murmur something about how I wasn't feeling well.

I know I'm kind of overreacting, but something isn't letting me let this go. After everything that happened last night I know this, Finn loves Quinn. It may not be the way he loves me, but it's still love. Quinn is a bitch, even though I already thought that, it had been verified. Quinn kissed Finn and he let her, of coarse because he loves her. The one thing I don't know is if I can trust Finn with my heart. Every time I give it to him, somehow it gets shattered. I want to believe he would never cheat on me, never hurt me, but if I hadn't been there… would it have evolved into something more?

I hear my door creak open, god, can't they just leave me alone? "I'm fine! Please just leave me alone!"

I hear the door close and I sigh in relief, the last thing I want is to talk to my dads about why I'm acting this way. Feeling a slight draft, the blankets slowly rise off of my body and I hug myself tighter. I feel the weight shift on my bed indicating someone was laying down. I don't want to open my eyes, I already know who it is. Finns arms wrap around my body and hugged me close to him. I closed my eyes even tighter as I tear trailed down my cheek. He kisses my head and we both let out a breath.

I turn in his arms and hug him back letting my self cry into his chest. He kisses my head again and whispers. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. I'm so so sorry."

I know he is and I know he loves me, I couldn't be mad at him. I was never mad at him, I was just hurt. I look up into his eyes, the red, puffy, and he looks extremely tired. "Finn… I'm sorry."

His face, though still tired, looked angry. "No. Don't say your sorry. This is my fault, I did this not you."

He kissed my fore head again and I buried my face in his neck, kissing it lightly and taking in his scent. "No, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know I overreacted, but I was just so hurt and I couldn't bare anymore pain so… I'm sorry."

"Everything you said Rachel, you were right. I should have pushed her away, but I just didn't want to hurt her feelings. I promise you I didn't kiss her back. I don't want her, I want you and I would never do anything to ruin what we have." He grabbed my left hand and kissed where the promise ring still rested. "I meant everything I said to you when I gave you this ring. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are the one I want to make a family with. You are the one I want. I'll be damned if I let anyone ruin that, let anyone take you from me."

I smile and look down. "I believe you. I would never leave you forever."

"I know. Last night when you walked away, I was broken. But I knew we would get past this, this was just a bump in the road."

Still looking down, holding him as close to me as possible. "How? How did you know?"

Kissing my hand again. "Because you didn't throw the ring at me. I was praying to god that you wouldn't throw it right in my face."

I smiled and looked back into his eyes. "I thought about it for a brief moment when Quinn was all over you, but I could never take it off."

"Good."

We spent the rest of the morning like that. Wrapped in each others arms, stealing kisses every so often, and talking about anything and everything. My dads came into my room once to make sure there was no funny business going on. We reassured them this wasn't the time nor the place for that. I'm glad my dads trust me, they used to make me leave to door open when Finn was here, but now they trust me letting me keep it closed. Checking in every once and a while of coarse.

I stare into his eyes and my eyes start to wonder all over his face." Finn, you look exhausted." He chuckles lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't really sleep at all last night." I give him an apologetic look.

"I could sleep either." Placing a kiss on my head, he smiles shyly.

"Yeah didn't at all. I couldn't even go to my dorm so I just walked around Lima all night."

"What! Why would you do that? Finn that is very bad for you, you have your last show tonight!" He laughs.

"Rachel, I'm fine." He lets out a huge yawn. I give him a look and he smiles. "Okay maybe I'm a little tired."

I smile and get up from the bed. "Get up."

He hops off my bed and looks at me in pure confusion. "What's wrong.?"

"Go to your dorm." his mouth turns into an 'o' shape. "Sleep, I'll see you tonight."

"Rachel, I-" I cut him off, pushing him out of my room.

"Go! I have to run an around anyways." I smile at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Bye" He bends down and presses his lips to mine in a not so goodbye kiss.

I pull back smiling even wider. "Bye" He kisses me again but this time snaking his arms around my waist and I do same with mine around his neck.

I hear someone clear their throat and I pull back immediately. "So is this how people say goodbye these days?"

"Dad!" I give him a look.

He chuckles lightly. "Sorry, I was just coming to see if you were alright to be here alone, your Father and I are running to the store."

"Dad, Daddy is in a wheel chair." He smiles again.

"That's what I said, but he refuses to stay here." I playfully roll my eyes at my daddy's stubbornness.

"Well that's okay because I have to go out anyways."

"Oh okay, well we will see you when you get home then. Finn." He nods to Finn and makes his way down to the living room.

I hesitantly knock on the door and wait for it to swing open. I hear some shuffling around followed by a loud bang and a groan. The door fly's open and I see a very un happy Quinn Fabray. She seems to still be in her pajamas, her hair is a mess, and she has mascara streaks down her cheeks.

"Rachel?… what are you doing here? How did you know which dorm was mine." I smile weakly at the very unpleasant blonde.

"I uh… I went to your house, but your mom said you lived in the dorms… she told me which one… and your name is on your door." She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Of coarse." She stares at me for a minute. "So… what do you want?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She scuffs and leans against the door frame.

"Just tell me what you want Berry. We both know your not here to bring me cookies, so out with it!"

I tuck some stray hair behind my ear and smooth out my skirt. "Well… I wanted to talk to you about last night…"

"What Finn and I do is none of your business!" she practically screamed at me.

I clear my throat and keep my voice calm even though all I wanted to do was scream back. "Well he is my boyfriend so yes, it is my business."

"Oh, so I could've talked to you about how you kissed Finn while he and I were still dating!" Her arms moved from her chest to her hips and her eyes were glaring at me.

"Well, yes. I would've been honest with you because you deserved an expiation." Her face was still frozen with anger so I continued. "Look, I felt and still do feel terrible about that, but I wouldn't take it back, ever. And Quinn, that was years ago!"

"So? What, just because it didn't happen yesterday it doesn't matter?" I shake my head no.

"No of coarse not, I just-"

"You are the reason that Finn and I never worked out!" I put my hands on my his.

"Really? So you having a baby with his best friend wasn't the reason?" She looks shocked and livid at the same time… I'm kind of scared she is going to slap me again.

"How dare you bring that up! That is definitely none of your business and Finn forgave me for that!"

I sigh and look down. "Quinn, I didn't come here to fight with you…."

She crosses her arms again. "Really? Cause if the roles were reversed you'd have a black eye."

I take a step back. "Your not going to hit me are you? Because I have a show in two days and I don't think my character has a black eye.."

She smiles and shakes her head. "No, I'm not going to hit you."

She steps back and opens her door wider, waving for me to enter. I walk in and smile. "I really like your room. It's very Quinn."

She smiles weakly. "Well it is my room."

She sits on the side of her bed and looks down at her fidgeting hands. I walk over and sit down next to her. "Have you heard of the saying that everything happens for a reason?"

She doesn't look up, just keeps her attention at her hands. "Yes, who hasn't?"

"Well I think that everything that has happened in the past is for a reason." She finally looks up at me and her green eyes are sad and filling with tears.

"Why? Why do I screw up everything that is good in my life? I messed up with Finn, Puck ,Sam, and Finn again." She looks down again and shakes her head. "You know I've never hated you, Rachel." Looking back up at me she smiles. "I'm jealous of you, I always have been. I want what you and Finn have, I want a love like that. And I thought that Finn was the key to getting it, he's not. He has never looked at me the way he does with you." She lets out a small laugh. "And the way he talks about you…"

"He talks about me?" She nods her head with a small smile.

"All the time." She grabs my hand in hers. "I'm done fighting with you Rachel. I hate the jealous, angry, mean, girl I've become."

I squeeze her hand and pull her in for a hug. "Me too!"

We pull back and she wipes the tears from her face. "I'm sorry Rachel, for everything."

I smile at her and squeeze her hand again. "I'm sorry too."

She smiles and laughs. "Who would have thought that Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray would become friends?"

I laugh with her. "Not me." I looked at the gorgeous blonde and smiled. "But I hoped."

Her smile widens and she hugs me again. I hear my phone beep and I grab it to see it's a text from Finn.

_Hey Rach I'm at my house not at the dorms so whenever your done just come over! I love you! -F_

I walk into the empty Hudmel house and walk up to Finn's room. Opening the door I see a sleeping Finn and smile. I quietly walk over to his bed and climb in snuggling against his chest. He moves a little but stays sound asleep. He looks so peaceful and handsome, I can't wait to wake up to this every morning. I let my eyes close and before I know it I'm asleep.

"Finn Christopher Hudson." I open my eyes to see a not so happy Carole standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

I look over and see Finn looking between me and his mom, confused. "Umm, yes?"

I look back to Carole. She takes a deep breath and smiles at me. "Hi Rachel, Finn can I speak with you in the hall please?"

I smile weakly and watch as Finn stumbles out of his room leaving his door slightly cracked. Now I know eavesdropping is wrong but how can I not?

"Please, Please, tell me you used protection?"

"Umm… mom I don't know wh-"

"Finn, I am way to young to be a grandmother!"

"Whoa Mom! We didn't do anything, we were just sleeping!"

"In the middle of the day? With no one home?"

"Yes, I told Rachel I'd be here and for her to come over when she was done running errands. I must have fell asleep because I don't remember greeting her."

Carole takes, what sounds like, a sigh of relief. "Ok but please be careful. I know your old now, almost nineteen but your still my baby boy!"

"Yes mom. Besides if I wanted to do that I would have gone to my dor-"

It's silent. I hear footsteps on the stairs and the door opens and Finn walks back in, shutting the door behind him. "Well that wasn't awkward."

I laugh as he sits down on his bed and leans back so his head is in my lap. "Sorry, I just didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

He shuts his eyes and smiles as I begin to play with his thick black hair. "Even though I was surprised to see you there, it was nice. I can't wait to wake up next to you everyday."

"Me too." I bend down and peck him on the lips.

His smile widens. "Have you ever seen Spiderman?"

I look at him confused. "Yeah, why?"

He arches his eyebrow as his smile turns lopsided. I think back to the movie as to what he is getting at and then I remember. That girl kisses Spiderman upside down. I roll my eyes and bring my lips to his.

**A/N: What-cha think? Please keep reviewing! **


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! There is only one more part to this story until the epilogue! *tear* my very first Finchel fic is almost done! D: Anyways I hope you enjoy this installment! **_

Saying good bye to Finn again sucked, but this is the last time before he moves out here. I can't wait to start apartment hunting. Kurt and I have already been looking at color swatches and window shopped at Ikea to get some idea's. All four of us (Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and I) decided to share an apartment until we can afford to go our own ways. I should be terrified having to share an apartment with three other boys, but Kurt is my best friend (besides Finn of coarse) and our weekly movie/gossip nights will definitely help with that.

After returning back to New York, the last dress rehearsal of 'All Shook Up' went on without a hitch. Of coarse Nick was acting extremely weird towards me and Cassie was an even bigger bitch than normal. I decide to confront Nick, just to make sure that he isn't mad at me or anything. The last thing I need is for my co-star to hate me.

I knock on his dressing room and he hollers for me to enter. "Hey Nick, can we talk?"

He turns around to face me, away from the mirror. "Um, sure." He turns back around and continues packing up all his things. "What's up?"

"Well I can't help but feel as if you are upset with me." I look at his face through the mirror as he pauses and turns around again.

"Rachel, I'm not mad at you." He crosses his arms as his eyes burn a whole into my face.

"Oh, well you seem to be annoyed with me lately." I look away from his glare, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"This is my life Rachel, performing, it's my passion, my dream. And I'll be damned if some careless freshman in going to ruin that away for me. So I'm sorry if my dedication and hard work comes across as something negative." He brushes past me and grabs his back pack and starts shoving clothes into it.

"Nick, this is my dream too. I'm sorry that my family comes first, but I would never do anything to put yours or my career at risk." He stops and turn around to face me.

"Rachel, you are extremely talented, but that doesn't mean that you can just miss rehearsal this close to opening week." I cross my arms.

"I did the responsible thing and talked to the director to make sure it was okay. You have no right to attack me and say I'm not committed. I'm the most committed person I know, but my family is my life."

He takes a step towards me. "You do know that _Broadway directors_ come to these shows to sign young and upcoming performers right? This could be my big break, Rachel."

I suddenly feel a little nervous. Broadway directors were going to see _me_, as a lead. "I understand Nick, I do." I take a deep breath and meet his eyes again. "If I was in your position I would be furious, but you and I, we are going to kill it out there. Those directors are going to be lined up around the building to sign you!"

A small smile plays on his mouth. "Your lucky I like you Rachel."

I smile. "I really believe in you Nick! And as a fellow star in the making you can trust that I know what I'm talking about when I say we've got this!"

He pulls me in for a hug. I smile and hug him back. Nick has been a relatively good friend and I appreciate all that he has done to help me become a better actress. I pull back from his embrace and give him a smile only for it to slightly fall when his face starts leaning towards mine. I place both of my hands on his chest and push him back. "I'm sorry Nick, but I can't I have a boyfriend."

He stops leaning forward but doesn't lean back either. "Rachel, you deserve a real man, not some small town hick who can't even get into a real college."

He smiles and starts leaning closer again. "I said no Nick!" I push him harder only for his hold on me to tighten.

"Come on Rachel, he will never know." He starts leaning closer. "It'll be our little secret."

I push him back again but not enough to stop his lips from touching mine. I push him as hard as I can, breaking the kiss. I slap him and turn to storm out of his dressing room. I open the door and look back at him. "Besides our scenes on the stage, I don't ever want to talk to you again!"

With that I slam the door behind me and run to my dorm, tears already streaming down my face. After passing by students who starred at me like she was an alien of some sort, I finally got to my room. I grabbed my phone and dialed Finn's number.

Trying to even out my voice it went straight to his voicemail. I cleared my throat and began speaking.

"Hey babe, it's me, Rachel. Umm your probably at work but I really need to talk to you about something that just happened." I let a few sobs slip out before clearing my throat again. "Well please call me back as soon as you get this. I love you."

I snapped my phone shut and rummage through my dresser and pull out Finn's football jersey and toss it on. I curl up on my bed and drift off to sleep.

I hear a banging on my door and I just burry my head further into my pillow. "Rachel! Open up, it's Cassie!"

I groan and walk up to the door opening it to see the pretty green eyed red head looking back at me. "What can I help you with Cassie?"

"I- I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw you running out of the theater crying." I cross my arms.

"Look Cassie, you don't have to pretend you like me okay? I know you don't and frankly I don't care! Now, if you don't mind." I step back to shut the door but she steps closer stopping the door.

"Please Rachel?" I look back to her and she looks genuinely sad.

"Okay." I open the door wider so she can come in.

"What happened?" I turn to see her sitting at my desk.

"Look Cassie I appreciate your concern, but it's none of your business."

"Nick and I were costars a few years ago and he- he." She bites her lip as if she was trying to bite back tears. I sit on my bed across from her as she tries to avoid my gaze.

"What happened Cassie?" She takes a deep breath and meets my eyes.

"He wanted to be more than just co-stars… he kept trying to kiss me and touch me-" She lets out a sob.

"Cassie!" I pat the spot next to me and she stumbles over to me and I hug her as she cries into me shoulder.

"He was always so sweet and charming, I-" Another round of sobs comes over flowing from the red head girl.

"What exactly happened? What did he did to you?" She sat up a little, wiping her tears.

Taking another deep breath she started speaking. "I kept telling him no, pushing him away. He started groping me and touching me in places I'd rather not say and…"

"He raped you?" She looked over at me and shook her head. "No, he would have though. I slapped him as hard as I could and started running for the door, but- He was faster than me. He hit me, called me awful names- I" I pull her into another hug.

"Oh my gosh Cassie! Did you call the police?" She looks down and shakes her head.

"No, he told me if I told anyone I would regret it. I don't know what he meant by that and I don't intend on finding out." I've never seen someone so broken in my entire life.

"Cassie I'm so sorry." She looks up at me and wipes her tears.

"When I saw you running from his dressing room, I wanted to go in there and beat his crazy ass." I rub her back trying to comfort her.

"What are we going to do?" she sits up and looks at me as if I said something in another language.

"What do you mean? We aren't going to do anything! He and I graduate in two months, and then it will be over!" I hand her a napkin so she can fix her running mascara.

"Cassie, we have to do something or else he's going to keep doing this to other girls." She stands up shaking her head.

"No Rachel! No one can no about this or he is going to blame me!"

"Cassie-"

"I knew I shouldn't have come here!" She grabs her purse and storms out of my room slamming the door behind her.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was hold in and sat back down on my bed. Grabbing my phone I check to see if Finn called or textd or anything, nothing.

I lay back down cuddling the jersey again, smelling the familiar sent. I don't want to be scared, but I can't help feeling alone and afraid.

I wake up the next morning and mope to all my classes, still no word from Finn. I enter the theater and make my way to my dressing room, keeping an eye out for Nick. I open the door to see almost a dozen bouquets of flowers.

I smile and drop my bags on the couch and pick up the first bouquet, smelling the roses. I grab the card attached to see who sent them.

"Hey Rachel, can we talk?" I freeze. I turn around to see Nick standing in the doorway.

I place the flowers down cross my arms. "Okay, fine. But the door stay's open!"

He nods and walks in further. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I really thought you wanted me to so I- I'm sorry."

"What gave you the hint that I wanted you to _force_ me to kiss you? I told you I have a boyfriend, more like a pre-fiancé!" I hold out my left hand showing him the ring Finn bought me.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I am." I grab my make up bag and spill the contents out organizing them on the vanity table.

"Yeah, well I hope you know we can't be anything more than co-stars. I don't trust you, at all." He nods his head slowly.

"I understand." I look over at him and for some reason I feel bad for him. "My sophomore year I met this girl and she was incredible. Absolutely gorgeous, smart, talented, kind, she was perfect. I wanted to marry her."

I don't know why but I suddenly felt the need to know how this story ended. "What was her name?"

He looked at me surprised that I was even listening. "Mandy, her name was Mandy. It's crazy."

"What's crazy?" I lean my back against the vanity and he sits down on the stool next to me.

"You- you look so much like her. When I first saw you at the auditions, I had to do a double take." He looked down at his feet.

"Where is she now?" He didn't turn to look at me he just looked across the room.

"She uh, she died two years ago." My heart literally hurts for him. Even though he is a sick pig, he is broken and needs help putting the pieces back together.

"Nick, I'm so sorry. Do you mind me asking how?" He doesn't say anything he just shakes his head no.

"She was in a car accident." He look over at me and his face has tear stains and his eyes are sad and red. "And it was my fault!"

He doubles over in quite sobs. I don't know what it is but when I see someone cry, no matter what I always comfort them. I sit down at the stool next to him and hug him. "Where you driving?"

"No, I wasn't with her. But we had an argument and she left mad, I knew I shouldn't have let her leave."

"It's not your fault Nick!" He look up at me.

"Yes it was. If she hadn't been here!" He stood up and walked across the room.

"Who Mandy?" He shakes his head tightening his hands into fist. I swallow hard, praying he wasn't planning on throwing those at her.

"No, Cassie." Wait what? This must have been what Cassie was talking about last night.

"Nick, just because you have an argument with someone doesn't mean you have to take you frustrations out on someone else. Cassie didn't deserve what you did to her!" His head snapped up and I instantly felt scared for my life.

"What? I didn't do anything to that bitch! She attacked _me_!" I shake my head in confusion.

"But Cassie said-"

"That I attacked her? That I wanted to rape her?" I stared at him in shock.

"Y- yes." He runs his hands through his hair.

"Yeah of coarse she'd tell you that!" He looks at me. "Rachel, I don't expect you to believe me but, I never _ever_ touched her like that! When we first met we kind of had a thing, nothing serious, but then I met Mandy and I told Cassie I can't be with her anymore." He collapses back onto the couch. "When Cassie told me that she would hurt Mandy if I didn't end things with her… I lost my temper. I never hit her, I would never hit a woman." He sighs. "I can't believe she would say I tried to rape her."

"Well with what happened yesterday, it's hard for me to believe you wouldn't try to at least kiss her." He looks at me and I can feel his apology from across the room.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I was really upset and-"

"I know cause of my absence! I'm sorry too." He shook his head.

"No it wasn't that at all, yesterday was the day she-" He put his head back in his hands and I watched as his body shook.

"Yesterday was the second anniversary of her death." I walk over and hug him.

"I'm so so sorry Rachel! I was so upset and you were there and you look like her, I just-"

"No, I understand! I do, but I think it would be best if we keep our relationship totally professional."

"You don't believe me do you?" I look down at the coffee table.

"I don't know what I believe. I don't want to take sides, it's not my place to."

He stands up and gives me a warm smile. "Thank you Rachel, you're an amazing frie- co-star."

I smile and stand up. "You ready to give that audience the best show of their lives?"

"Yes I am!" He open his arms and I give him a small hug before backing away. He leaves my dressing room and I hurry to get ready for the opening show. As I'm applying my strawberry chap stick I can't help but think about how much Finn loves it. I wish he could be here. Not only to see the show but so I can hold him, after the last 48 hours of crazy and no Finn for comfort, I sigh and make my way to the stage to start the show.

It was absolutely amazing. The show went absolutely perfect! While bowing, people actually threw flowers on the stage for me. The sound of the audience, the screams, whistles, and applause, one of the best feelings in the world. Second of coarse to kissing Finn. We run off stage and make plans for a little after party at a eighteen and over bar (Since I am the lead, they have to respect my young age). I skip off to my dressing room and once I open the room I see a man in all black facing away from me.

"Um, excuse me? Can I help you?" I stay put, in the door way.

"Um, yeah I'm looking for my girlfriend." He turns around and I almost cry when I see that its Finn in an all black suit with a charcoal gray tie. "She's about… yay high?" He hold his hand up to where I would reach on his body.

"FINN!" I smile and run and jump into his arms! "What are you doing here?"

He laughs as he drops the flowers he was holding and wraps both of his hands around my body. "You didn't honestly think I was going to miss your opening night did you?"

I pull my face away so I can see his perfect face. "I love you!" and then I crash my lips on his.

It doesn't take long before the soft sweet kiss turns into full on make out, that is until we hear some one clear their throat and knock on the door. I reluctantly pull away and look to see it's Nick.

Finn puts me down. "Hi Rachel, I just wanted to tell you you did amazing out there tonight and you might want to shut this door."

I smile shyly. "Thank you Nick, you too! Oh Nick this is my boyfriend Finn, Finn this is Nick."

Finn shakes his hand. "Hey man, great job!"

"Oh thank you!" Nick looks at me and nod as he turns to leave. Before he exits my dressing room he turns back to face Finn and I. "Make sure you take care of her. I lost mine and I would do anything to get her back."

Finn looks at me as Nick leaves shutting the door behind him. Finn picks up the flowers off the floor. "These are for you."

I smile as I see a beautiful arrangement of pink flowers. "Thank you Finn." I set the flowers down and turn back to him. "now… where were we?"

A smile stretches across his face and he takes me in his arms and attaches his lips to mine.

_**REVIEW! I KNOW YOU WANNA! What do you think? Who's the crazy Nick or Cassie? Hmm… Until next time… **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: SOO after this is the last part before the epilogue! I know! But thank you all for reading, the reviews, favorites, and alerts! You are all so amazing! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Sorry for the wait btw :/ **_

"_Now… where were we?"_

_A smile stretches across his face and he takes me in his arms and attaches his lips to mine._

He sits me on the vanity table and I spread my legs so I can pull him closer, I push his jacket off and grab at his shirt. I start pulling it out of his pants when I hear a knock on the door. I drop my head on his shoulder and sigh.

"It's okay Rach, we need to head out anyways." I pout my lips as he starts tucking his shirt back in his pants. I hop of the counter top and walk to the door. Opening it I see Cassie standing there smiling at me.

"Oh Cassie, hi." To be honest, ever since I talked to Nick she kind of gives me the creeps.

"Hey, I was seeing if you wanted to head down to the club together?" She smiles even wider and looks past the door.

"I was actually going to meet everyone there." I smile weakly.

"Who's that?" I look back to see Finn putting his jacket back on.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend Finn… So I'll meet you there?" Her smile fades and she nods.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Without another word she storms away. Hmm that's weird.

I turn back to Finn, shutting the door. "What's wrong?" I look up at my gorgeous boyfriend.

"I think she is mad at me." He arches his eyebrow in confusion,

"Who?" I walk over to the closet and grab my street clothes.

"Cassie, she asked if I wanted to go to the club with her and she got mad when I said I couldn't." I take of the all white costume I was sporting. I look back to Finn to see why he hasn't answered to see him staring at my ass. "Finn? Hello! Up here!"

He looks up. "Yes?" I roll my eyes and pulled on my dress and slipped on my flats.

"Ready?" He nods and holds his hand out for mine.

"Ya know you look really hot in coveralls! I should definitely have you help me out at Burt's!" I slap his arm as he laughs and we make our way out on the streets of New York.

I walk in to the club and it's loud and extremely crowded. I look around and I see Nick waving us over, grabbing Finn's hand, we walk over to the corner reserved for the cast and friends.

"Hey pretty lady!" I give Nick a hug and he and Finn share a nod, I'll never understand that but whatever. "Do you want something to drink?"

I look up at Finn then back to Nick. "I'll just have a diet Coke"

Nick rolls his eye. "I meant alcoholic beverage."

"Nick I'm not even 19 yet." He shrugs.

"So, have some fun!" I look up at Finn and he smiles.

"Ill take a beer, whatever is on tap and she will have something fruity." I look at him shocked.

"Got it! I'll be right back!" Nick walks off into the crowed to get our drinks

"Finn! We can't drink! What if we get caught?" He laughs and holds me closer to him.

"Relax babe! It's one drink what harm can it do?" I smile at him as he leans over and presses his lips to mine.

"I love when you call me that" I say as our lips are still touching.

"hmm babe" I smile as he kisses me again.

"Okay gross! Get a room!" I pull back and see Kurt and Blaine standing in front of us.

I scream! "KURT!" I run up and hug him and we start talking about his internship. Kurt took an internship at a big fashion company a few weeks back and has been so busy, I barely see him anymore.

Blaine walks over and starts chatting with Finn as Kurt and I gush over fashion. I don't know when Nick got back but I walked to the table and Finn was holding my drink. "Thank you!"

I take a hesitant sip and is surprised to find that it's really good. I can barely taste any of the alcohol, it tastes like a jolly rancher, and I love me some jolly ranchers.

About an hour and four drinks later, Kurt and I were bouncing around on the dance floor singing along to all the pop songs. I felt two strong hands wrap around my waist and I smile and start swaying my hips seductively. I look back to see Finn only it's not Finn but some guy I've never seen before in my life. I look towards Kurt and he doubled over laughing.

I look towards Finn and I see him staring at me, not pleased, and nursing his beer. I mouth a 'help' and I see him put his drink down and stand up.

I sigh in relief. After a little while longer I look back and see Finn walking through the crowd towards me and I smile. That smile instantly fades when I see him get pulled to a stop by a girl, her hands were all over him. I rip the strangers hands off of my hips and start pushing through the crowd till I was next to Finn and Cassie?

"Cassie? What are you doing?" Finn looks over at me, relief washes over his face.

I grab Finn's hand. "I'm trying to dance with a hot guy what does it look like?"

She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair as she spun around and ground her ass into Finn's crotch.

I was livid and Finn looked… scared? "It looks like your dancing inappropriately with my fiancé!"

If I wasn't so pissed and drunk I would have blushed at the slip up and Finn's dopey smile he was sporting. "You never mentioned you had a fiancé!"

"Yeah, well you never asked!" I was shocked to see she was still all over Finn.

"Yeah whatever." That was the last straw. I push her off of Finn and she turns around and she does not look happy. "What is your problem?"

"My problem? What is your problem? First you get in between Nick and Mandy's relationship and now mine! Well news flash Cassie, trying to steal other girls boyfriends doesn't do anyone any good! Try and, I don't know, find someone SINGLE?"

She pushes me back. "Excuse me but I didn't come between Nick and Mandy, Mandy came between Nick and I!"

I pushed her again. "Does it even matter? You are the reason they aren't together now!"

She laughs. "I don't get it!"

I cross my arms over my chest and scowl at the bitchy red head. "What?"

"Why all the perfect guys go to the ugly and annoying girls." I lounge at her but Finn holds me back.

"You're a bitch!" She smirks and flips her hair behind her shoulder.

"At least I'm not a cheating slut!" I pry Finns hands off of me and I tackle her onto the floor.

I punch her in the face and she pulls on my hair. I feel Finn's hands wrap around me and pulls me off of Cassie. I continue to swing and kick in her direction.

"Rach, baby calm down. Let's go okay? She's not worth it!" I look over to Finn and I instantly calm. I nod as he leads me out of the club. I look back and she is wiping the blood off of her lip and smirking at me.

Neither one of us said a word on the way back to my dorm. I had to hold on to Finn to keep some balance and some warmth. We walked into my dorm and he shut and locked the door.

"What's going on Rachel?" I turn around and look at him.

"What do you mean?" He tosses his jacket on the computer chair and crosses his arms.

"I have never seen you act that way! What's going on?" I look down and sigh.

"Your gonna be mad." He walks up to me and tilts my chin up so I am looking at him.

"You can tell me anything Rachel." I hug him and take comfort in his arms.

"I was going to tell you so don't think I was going to keep it from you. I tried calling you last night but you didn't answer, I just wanted to have a nice night tonight."

"Rach, just tell me."

I grab his hands and look up into his beautiful auburn eyes. "Nick kissed me."

He shrugged. "So, you told me that you had to kiss him in the show."

I shake my head. "No, last night, off stage!"

He was speechless. His grip on my hands loosened and I grabbed them tighter. "I pushed him off of me! He knew I had a boyfriend so I did nothing to initiate the kiss! I'm so sorry Finn." He stepped back and sat on my bed. "Finn? Talk to me! How mad at me are you?"

His head snapped up and looked at me. "Rachel, I'm not mad at you! I believe you!"

I sigh and walk over to sit next to him and hug him. "What are you thinking."

"Why can't we ever have a minute of peace? One month without someone trying to come between us?" I looked up at him and he was looking straight forward at the wall.

"I don't know." I turn his face to look at me as I cup his cheeks in my hands. "But I will keep fighting off all the crazy girls till the day I die. I love you Finn. And I'm not letting anyone break us up, ever."

He smiles and kisses me. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to answer the phone. I feel like such an ass."

I smile. "Well soon enough you'll be here with me and I'll find away for you to make it up to me!"

He laughs and gets up. I frown for the loss of contact. He grabs his jacket and pulls out and envelope and hands it to me. I open it and I instantly know what it is.

I scream and jump into his arms. "Oh my God! Finn! I'm so proud of you!"

He laughs. "I wanted you to be the first to know. It's official, I will be attending NYU in the Fall!"

I plant kisses all over his face as he laughs. "Baby I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Rach, but that's not all!" I jump down from him and he pulls out a small black velvet box and my heart stops.

"Finn…" He laughs as I stand there stunned.

"Just open it!" I take the box from him and open it to see a silver key.

I hold the key up confused. "What is this for?"

"Well school ends in a few weeks and we are going to need to live somewhere." I looked at him shocked.

"You didn't!" He smiles.

"Don't worry! I talked with Kurt and he told me all the places you liked so I know you'll love it!" I shake my head as my eyes well with tears.

"No, I don't care about that! We could live in a box in the ally down the street for all I care... We are going to have our own place?"

He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist. "Well we will be sharing with Blaine and Kurt, but more or less."

"How?" I look down at the key to my very first apartment.

"Well I actually got in yesterday, my flight was a few hours after yours. I spent the day with Kurt looking at the places you both liked and the rest is history." I look back up at him.

"How are we paying for this apartment?" He laughs.

"Well I have been working all year so I could pay for the down payment and the rent for the first three months. I also had an interview at an auto shop and I got the job!" I smile widely and pepper his face with kisses.

"Your amazing you know that right?" He shrugs.

"I just really love you and you deserve the best so I try to be that for you." I smile.

"Your trying to get lucky aren't you?" he laughs.

"I don't need to try Rach." I slap his arm playfully.

"What does that mean? That I'm easy?" I cross my arms and eye him carefully.

"With me? Yes." I roll my eyes and push him away from me.

"Your lucky I love you!" I smile at him.

"Yeah, I really am."

_**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me through out this story! Look out for the epilogue that I'll try to have out ASAP! REVIEW! Love you guys! :D**_


	20. Chapter 20 EPILOGUE

**SOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I know it was a long wait for such a short Epilogue! D: Life gets in the way sometimes but I hope you enjoy this snippet of Finchel Fluff :D REVIEW! **

I can't believe this is actually happening. I stand on the sidewalk staring up at this tall brick building, the city life bustling all around me. I feel like this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up any minute. I blink a few times and nothing changes. I bite my lip as a huge smile spreads across my face. Four years ago I was in Lima Ohio wanting nothing more than to be excepted. Wanting everything I couldn't have. You know what's funny? Everything I ever thought I could never have is right here with me in New York. I never could have wished for anything like this to actually happen to me, but it has. This is my very first home away from home. My first home that I get to share with my best friends, but more importantly the man I love. I twirl the silver ring that graces my hand and smile even bigger. Rachel Hudson… that has a nice ring to it! Of coarse I'll keep Rachel Berry for my stage name but once I'm off that stage I'm Rachel Berry Huds-

"Hey Berry, you gonna help us move all your shit in or what?" I snap back into reality as I turn and see Noah standing beside me caring a box labeled 'bathroom stuff'.

"Yeah, sorry. Just taking it all in." He smiles and shifts the box in his arms.

"Well move first then you can sit out here all damn day and take it in all you want." I smack his arm playfully as I turn on my heels and head over to the moving truck.

All the smallish things that I could even think of moving are already inside. "Umm… I can't lift this stuff."

Blaine appears behind me. "Go ahead and go inside. Kurt and Quinn are working on unpacking the kitchen."

I smile and skip off into the apartment complex. I find Quinn and Kurt exactly where Blaine said they'd be. "Hey guys, mind if I help?"

They both look up at me. Kurt nods not really caring and Quinn sighs. "Yeah of coarse! This is your stuff anyways."

I walk over to a box labeled 'Cups' and start to carefully un wrap the fragile glass. "So Quinn, did I ever tell you about the dream that I had back when I first moved out here?"

"No, I don't think so." She says while she continues to unwrap the bowls and plates.

"Well, I woke up in some crazy parallel universe where in high school I was a cheerio and you and I were best friends. It was… interesting." She looks up at me and smiles.

"I had a dream once where I was still Lucy and everyone hated me except for you… you and I were best friends." I smile.

"Do you think that means that maybe in this universe we could actually be friends?" She puts down the plate she was holding and looks back at me.

"I hope so." I begin to smile, which fades after Kurt starts speaking.

"Okay I'm all for everyone being friends but… this is just weird!"

We all laugh in agreement. Sooner then planned everything from the moving truck was in our cute apartment. We break up into teams and start unpacking rooms. Kurt and Blaine start their bedroom, Puck and Quinn work on assembling the dinning room table and chairs, and Finn and I work on the living room.

Finn is working on setting up the T.V. and all that stuff I have no idea how to set up as I unpack pictures and start putting them in frames to hang.

"So how are you feeling?" I look over at Finn who is crouched over plugging in his Xbox to the awesome T.V. Blaine brought from back home.

"Exhausted." He nods in agreement. "But extremely happy."

He smiles and sits down on the hardwood floor. "Come here." I put down the frame I'm holding and sit down next to him.

He pulls me up so I'm sitting on his lap staring out our window into the dark New York sky. He wraps both of his arms around me. "I Love you."

He nestles his face into my neck and give a light kiss. "I love you more."

And before I know it we are both asleep. Safe in each others arms, he protecting me and I'm protecting him. As it always ahs been and always will be. I know for a fact that Finn and I have never and will never have it easy. There will always be something there to try to pull us apart. Whether it's other people, our school, our careers, or even our selves. But the thing about love is that no matter what you do, no matter what happens, it will never be gone. I will always love Finn, and he will always love me. Even if we don't make it, he will always hold a place in my heart. But I know we will make it. We are Finn and Rachel, and we can do anything.

**I know LAME ending but I thought keeping it short and sweet was better! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I'll be writhing more stories of coarse so stay tuned! ****J thanks for reading! UNTIL NEXT TIME! I**


End file.
